Lovely Angel
by Aesix
Summary: It took the last day of their childhood together for Issei to realize his best friend was not a boy but a girl, even so, he didn't let that bother him. As he wallowed in his sadness, he did not meet an old perverted man. He met an "older" woman, who gave him powers that came from up above. Angelic Sekiryuutei Issei x Heavenly Harem - Irina, Gabriel, Xenovia, Asia, Sariel (Mittelt)
1. Pilot: Twist of Fate

Intro:

"Hey Ise..." Irina looked sad. Issei didn't think there was anything sad about playing "Holy Heroes," or whatever they agreed on calling it.

"Irina," She didn't move, _so she was sad_. "I don't get why you're sad." Issei felt his head tilt a little but did nothing about it. He was confused. "We are playing heroes, aren't we?"

"Un," The tomboy nodded slowly, before explaining, "I'm moving to Europe and I don't think I'm going to come back."

"Do you have to go?" Issei didn't want to see his only and best friend leave. "I'll have no one to play with..." Irina knew how Issei would feel; it made her feel even guiltier. She didn't like the feeling at all. _Why couldn't he leave with her?_

"I got it!" Issei almost jumped at the sudden yell from Irina. "Hey, Ise." She got a quick yes as a response before she continued, "Can you convince your parents into going to Europe with us?"

"I don't know Iri-chan..." His face down-casted as he thought of his parents' responses. For one thing, he only knew how to speak Japanese. He wouldn't even be able to communicate with anyone. However, it wasn't as if he "communicated" with other people besides his family and Irina's family. He didn't know why everyone always did avoid him. He wasn't some weirdo, was he? "Do you think your family would even let me go with you?"

"Yeah! Of course!" She couldn't think sad thoughts then because if she did, he wouldn't be able to go. She had to remain positive!

"Do you have to go Iri-chan?" Issei didn't want to leave the park they always played in. He didn't want to lose his happy memories there in Japan. He didn't want to lose his best friend either.

Irina was silent for a while before she spoke again. "I- I don't think I can, my father really wants to leave with me..." She knew a little about the supernatural, at best. She knew her father hunted all the baddies!

Since she was his only child, she knew her father would want her to follow her foot steps and would be super proud! And she also wanted to do that too. But at the cost of her friendship with Issei? She wasn't sure what to do. Her father always did say, things come with a sacrifice, but for a greater good and a brighter future.

Her future with Issei would also be bright... She couldn't imagine him not at her side...

"But! I think he'll still let you go with us!" Her father was a respect figure. Every time they went to the church, he was always bowed at and everything else that was respectful! She couldn't really remember what, but she wasn't lying! She was sure of it!

Issei put on a smile, and brightened up. Irina couldn't have lied to him. There was no way! Nevertheless, there was still a part of him that didn't want to leave. However, if it were for his best friend, he wouldn't mind at all. "Let's go finish our game, first! Come on! Let's go kill the _bad devils_!"

Irina wiped her eyes and nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh! Let's!"

[†]|[†]

It was some number of hours after midday and a few till dawn. They were still playing until Irina's parents came by to take them home.

"Irina-chan! Issei-chan!" The mother smiled gently as they ran together, racing each other to the car.

"Ima beat you, Iri!" Issei began to pull forward and was breathing heavily.

"No, you're not!" Issei's legs were started to give way and Irina took advantage to run past him.

For one thing, Issei's family was a mundane family. They were no exorcist of sorts, no magic users, they were normal down to the roots. However, Irina's family contained many exorcists and were rather famous in their work. Consequently, for Issei to almost match Irina, who just began some basic training, that was rather astonishing. Not so much an arrogant sense but nonetheless, a boy with no training and a normal life could compete with their daughter. That boy could make a fine exorcist, and suitor. If only he could-with them...

They both carried themselves with childish heroism and were the best of friends. The parents found it hard to part them...

"Hey, Papa! Mama!" She pulled them into a big hug as a loving greeting. She let go and jumped up and down. It was kind of odd (not really), the parents were sure that the last run had drain her energy. "Can Ise come with us? To Europe?"

"Wha..." The parents were speechless. They knew they should have seen it coming but it was still shocking nonetheless. For one thing, they were going to pull a child from their parents if they didn't go. Irina's parents couldn't imagine Irina leaving without them. "Do his parents know?"

At this Issei answered, "No, not yet! But! Ima go ask them!" His innocence made the parents retract on their statement, of it being unlike that he would be able to go.

The parents honestly had a hard time choosing whether to break their hopes or not... To break them, it would bring to the harsh reality and away from their child delusions... Or let them keep their innocence... But, for all they knew, Issei could go with them, even despite their own thoughts. "Okay, what are you waiting for! Let's get-a-move 'on!"

"Yea!" The two kids cheered together and jumped into the car.

Mrs. Shidou shot Mr. Shidou a glance, while it was disapproving or not, he didn't know. She got into the car and listened to the children play some sort of game. She smiled gently, with an underlying sense of sadness. She couldn't find it within her to break it to them either... It was very unlikely that he would be able to go.

[ **†** ]

"This is your stop Issei-kun." Irina's mother noticed that weren't paying attention, even after she said her statement. She really didn't want to break them up, but it was now or never...

Never was _never_ an option...

"Hey, Issei," She spoke louder to gain his attention. "We're at your house." She say him frown slightly before smiling.

"Okay! I got it! Ima go ask my parents!" He hopped out the car and ran towards his front door, where his parents were waiting since they heard the car pull up in the driveway.

Issei smiled as brilliantly as he could and stared his parents. Then he mustered the most cutest and undeniable voice he could gather before speaking. _"Umm, Okaa-san, Otou-san, can I go to Europe with Irina?"_

The parents of Issei looked at each other. Both their expressions held different emotions. The father held forged serious and the mother held a worried look.

"No." The father's tone was gravely serious and first time Issei has ever heard him speak in such a way.

"But-"

"It's the same answer, Issei." As the male, Masaru, spoke, Issei's mother, Megumi, bit her lip and worriedly looked back and forth between them.

Issei turned to the ground and let his hair overshadow his face. "Got it..." From there, he mourned his lose and trudged himself in his house, to his room.

She worried for the both of them. It was his first time acting such a way because parents do regret what they do and how. For the both of them, they were still learning on how to raise a child. Whether they were doing something wrong or not, they would not know. Being without other family did have it downfalls, especially when it wasn't voluntary. "Masaru, don't you think that was a bit too harsh..."

"...I'm sorry, the fishing rod just came to mind and I-I just spoke... I didn't mean to be so harsh... Sorry..." Masaru looked away, it wasn't manly to show tear, now was it... "But still, he did need to get the answer straight."

The clouds ahead rumbled, signaling a storm coming. "I just hope he doesn't change... He already doesn't like fishing you know..." Megumi started to head inside.

"Right..." Whether it was to the first, second or both parts of her speech, she didn't know. She could only hope, it didn't affect the whole family's relationship. However, when she went inside the house, she saw his lips move but didn't hear his voice. "...Sorry..."

*CRACK!* The storm started with a spectacular entrance.

"Sorry..." From there he headed inside his adobe after waving off the Shidou's car.

[ **†** ]

Issei was home alone since his parents left him alone. Even still, they wondered if it was okay to leave the child home by himself, especially at his age. He began to leave the door and spoke to no one in particular, "Otou-san, Okaa-san, I'm going to the park..." The park where I played with Irina... The name after I think about it, was rather girly... Pictures of Iri-chan flashed in her mind. _He_ did have girly eyes and wasn't able to take baths with him. But that could be because of the _Christian_ things or whatever...

"Ise-kun!" Isn't that...

"Iri-chan? Wha-!" _He_ pulled me into a big hug.

"This is going to be the last time I see you, Ise! I want to have the most fun ever!" Girls don't act this way...

I'll ask _him_ later... "Let's go!"

[ **†** ]

It was getting down by the time they stopped.

Irina and Issei were just sitting in adjacent swings, sitting in peaceful silence. It was odd for youth-filled children to act in such a way.

"Hey, Iri-chan..." Issei groveled his feet into the ground to stop his steady swinging.

"Hmm?" _He_ stopped _his_ swing and looked my way.

"Ne ne, Irina... Are you, a... _Girl_?"

"I-ah... Yes?" After all, Irina thought that Issei always knew.

"Oh I knew I was just-WHAT!" Issei fell from his seat on the swing, in latent surprise. "Since when?!"

"Mou! Since, forever, Baka-Ise! Hahaha!" She laughed at his face. It was cute with confusion. But, at the same time, she knew it would be the last time she would see it. "Ne, Ise, will you miss me?"

For a moment, Issei sat unsure of the answer. And Irina in turn, feared what his answer was going to be until he smiled, brightly. "Of course! Even if you were a girl!"

"I'ma miss you so much, Ise!" She jumped atop him with tears. "I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave Ise! I don't! I don't-I don't!"

"I don't either..." Issei stared at the sky with wanting. He could only wish he could go with her, or she... It felt odd changing _he_ into she... or she goes and stays with him. But there was nothing neither of them could do. "I'm going to really miss you, Irina..."

"Issei... I-"

"Irina!" It was her mom calling her.

"Issei, I-"

"Irina! We're going now!" She sounded as if she were in a rush.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"It's fine, Iri-chan," Issei smiled, calmly, and waved, "I don't think you should keep your mom waiting any longer..."

"Yea..." Irina sprinted and took one last look as she waved. "I'll never forget you, Ise!"

"...I'll never forget you too, Irina..."

[ **†** ]

*Sigh* Issei kicked yet another rock in his path. He was bored beyond his comprehension. His smiled from before was set in a firm line. There was nothing for him to do. He didn't want to go home and face his parents. However, he was pretty hungry.

*Grrr* His stomach growled in agreement. Even so, he really didn't want to go home. He sat on the bench and watched all the other kids play. He wished he had more friends to do the same thing, to play some kind of ball game, talk about many random things, or even just to swing or "chill" with, whatever that meant. *Grr* He wished he had friends to eat and drink with. He took a seat on a nearby bench, hoping the growling would stop.

"Young one, perhaps you're hungry?" A woman, a beautiful woman where even the word "beautiful" had no justice for her beauty, came up to Issei. It made Issei swallow. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. However, he had to admit she looked really pretty and had a sugar-sweet voice. One that matched the "heavenly" beings Irina called "angels," that much he knew. Irina even said they were the most beautiful people you could find and the most selfless people too!

Even still, he would still follow his parent's warning. After all the last time he didn't, he broke the fishing rod..."I'm fine-" *Grr* He blushed, he felt so... weird talking this woman. He had no idea how to describe his feelings. They were just... numbed and awkward.

She took a seat next to Issei on the fine-grained wood bench. She held a steaming sweet bun to his hands. "I hate to see such a child in need of food. So please, take it." Her hands felt smooth, gentle and warm, whether if it was from the hot bun or if it was naturally hot, Issei had no idea.

"But... I don't have anything else to give to you."

"Seeing a smile on a lovely child is enough for me." Her smile made something in him flutter. With that flutter brought a smile to his face.

"I-Is this alright?"

She ruffled his hair. "Yes of course." She smiled with heavenly warmth. "I'm Gabriel, just call me, Gabriel-chan, how 'bout it, ne?" Her cute pose made him, he's never done that from a girl, munis Irina. She struck her tongue out and the fingers, attached to her left hand, were taking a V shape, under her left cheek. "What's your name, young child?"

"I'm Hyoudou Issei! Nice to meet you!" He felt oddly but really happy, even with one conversation with her.

"Nice to meet you, Issei-kun. I-I mean, can I call you Issei?" The smile from her face stayed planted, engraved almost.

"Yes, of course!"

She looked at her watch and frowned lightly before returning to Issei. "It seems I got to go." That also made Issei frown.

"Will you be here tomorrow, too?!" He really wanted her to say yes! Otherwise, he would be all alone again...

She paused from her action of leaving her seat and looked at him, her light frown became a gentle smile. "I think I may."

"Yatta!" He jumped from his seat and hugged her leg. "See you tomorrow!" They took their separate ways.

[ **†** ]

"Mommy I met a pretty girl! Her name was Gabriel!" He hugged his mom after entering his home. "She was really nice. She gave me food when I got hungry."

"That's nice..." Megumi was somewhat afraid as to where he went or if he was going to come back. Nevertheless, by looking at him now, none of it mattered. Only that he was happy. And she could be any happier.

"Okaa-san, can I go back to the park tomorrow! Can I-Can I?! She said she'll meet up with me again!" He squirmed a little as his mother picked him up from the ground effortlessly.

"Only if I get to met this Gabriel, and thank her for making you happy, ne?" She smiled as he cheered. "You hungry for your favorite? The soupy 'Hyoudou' special?"

"OOOoh! Yes!" The father at the table smiled behind his late night newspaper.

"There was nothing to worry about either... There's going to be real food..." He smirked under his paper as he knew his wife could most defiantly hear him.

"Baka!" A flying pan hit Masaru in his forehead. Direct hit! K-K-K-K-OOO! Fatality! Those phrases went through Issei's mind from his video games or some he watched somewhere before.

"Ahhahahaha!" Issei laughed his parents playfulness. Soon, the whole family joined him. There family, jolly with tight closeness because of just one little boy.

...Now I really wish to thank this "Gabriel-chan," both parents thought.

[ **†** ]

Vorpal: _Watching some anime gave me some ideas on what to do and the such._

 _If you read some of LN 20, you know why I'm talking about a fishing rod. The chapter it was from was really heartfelt, especially after what happens next... I thought it would be nice to incorporate it._

 _Even though I don't say this, but I do appreciate and want criticism. I rarely get such comments and even if I do, most of them don't point out much things to help me..._

 _Till next update, ne?_

 _More Importantly, Please,  
_ " _Have A Nice Day."_

 _-_ _Vorpal_

 _[Words: 2,991]_

* * *

 _Ashen Evanescent: Ravel_

" _Days have gone by  
_ _In your arms,  
_ _Yet,  
_ _ **I** hesitate,  
_ _To Embrace You,  
_ _To Kiss You,  
_ _To Love You.  
_ _I even hesitate to say,_

 _'I love you.'_

 _Yet,_

 _ **You** don't hesitate,  
_ _To Embrace Me,  
_ _To Kiss Me,  
_ _To Love Me.  
_ _Not even to say,_

 _'I love you.'"_

" _Here I lie in your arms,  
_ _Yet,  
_ _I was too late.  
_ _"I love you,"  
_ _And yet,  
_ _"I'm... I'm so, so s-sorry."_

* * *

I apologize in advance.

 _*Smirks*_


	2. The Beginning of Change: I

|:[The Beginning of Change: I]:|

* * *

Issei ran towards the park, dragging his parents with both his small hands. However, after awhile, he got impatient and went to run off. "Issei, slow down! You'll fall!" Though it has never happened, Megumi, his mother, couldn't help but worry every time he ran at such a speed.

"But Haha*!" He only said those words and slowed to a speed-walking pace. He always argued with such words but it held no conviction.

Once they made it to the park's central, Issei began to search for "Gabriel." However, all he saw was a girl. The girl had the same exact hair and everything but Gabriel was an _older_ girl, not that small girl who looked to be around his age, and who waved and smiled at him.

"Issei-kun!" She ran up to him. He was stood still for a moment before he regained his bearings.

"G-Gabriel?" He was confused. Wasn't she like... _old_?

"That's me!" Her cheery voice rang in Issei's ears. She moved up close to Issei and whispered, "I changed, but, shhh~ Let's keep it a secret, k?" Issei didn't know why, but his cheeks flared with heat, when she moved really close. He only felt this way after he realized Irina was a girl... And it wasn't because he was scared of cooties or anything, something about them both, threw him off...

"Ok, but my parents came by and wanted to say hi." He moved to the side to allow Gabriel to see his parents and his parent see the "famous" Gabriel.

Gabriel saw a woman wearing a pink blouse and a modest pink-n-white checkered skirt. By her side, was a man who wore a simple white tee with a design of a weapon of sorts and dark blue jeans.

Masaru smirked and began to approach the two children. "So this is the little lady who took care of my son when he when out. She's cute; I got to tell you, Ise-Urk!" Masaru's wife elbowed him and his smirk disappeared along with most of his pride.

"Don't mind him. Good afternoon, Gabriel-chan. How are you?" Hyoudou Megumi smiled at the girl and crouched down to get closer to the girl who had otherworldly beauty, especially at her age.

"Good afternoon, I'm having a great time since Issei-kun is here!" She cheerfully and respectfully answered Megumi. Thankfully, Micheal had let her take a break again! She would've felt devastated to break her promise to Issei. She even swore on her pinky!

"Well, how about we have a picnic as a thank you for watching over my son, ne?" She flicked her wrist at her husband and Masaru quickly ran for the car both in slight fear and for the materials.

"Haha, I didn't know we're having a picnic." He stood by his mother's leg and hugged it. His eyes shining, he looked up to his mother, "Are we going to have the Hyoudou "sandwich" special too?!"

"Yep!" Issei smiled happily as his mother rubbed his hair.

At the same time, Gabriel stood looking at her own hands. "...Are head pats really... full of such love?" Gabriel was never 'head-patted' by her father... Micheal never gave her them either since she seen other older children do that to the younger ones. _Mou! I'm going to tell him to give me one with all the hard work I've been doing!_

She snapped out of thoughts when Issei called out to her. "Hey, Gabriel! Hurry up! The food will get cold!" She looked towards Issei and saw him waving with glee along with his jolly family.

"Sorry!" She ran for the hills, beneath some shade and next to her friend's family.

"Which one do you want first? A sandwich, some fruit or some soup? They're all really tasty!"

She observed the food with slight awe. "I don't know which one to choose, Ise." It was scanning the food when such childish seriousness. In Heaven, the food was good but they're wasn't much variation. Not that she really minded. "Which one do you recommend?" She looked at his face.

"I'd say the fruit, 'cause it's best when fresh, ne?" He smiled her way and Gabriel just had to return the smile. _Yes yes, that sounds good!_ She looked at the fruit salad. _I haven't had some pineapple in a while._ Last time she had it, was when she visited her fellow Metatron. He shown her his skills as a ninja. Faster than her eyes could see, he cut it into many small pieces! However, he had said he could only do it on a small scale. Thus, she cheered him on! _Has he mastered it yet?_

"Okay! the fruit it is!" She hummed her way to the fruit and took a plate of various fruits. Using a fork, she stabbed a piece of pineapple. "This is really good!" She said after finishing her piece. _Or a lot of hard work!_ "How did _Okaasan_ make this?

"I dunno! Ask _Haha_ , but it was really good, wasn't it?"

"Un! It was really good!" She nodded vigorously then returned to eating.

" _Haha's_ cooking is the best!" He stuffed another apple slice into his mouth.

After finishing tasting everything, Gabriel realized something. She had yet to give thanks. She turned to the whispering adults. "U-Um, _Okaasan_ , I really like your food and w-would like to thank you for the food." She folded her hands, and began remembering her Japanese manners. Then, she bowed on her knees, making sure not to spill her plate.

She turned to her husband first, "See _Tou-san,_ she's a nice and polite girl." After saying her piece to her husband, she turned back to Gabriel with a smile. "Well then, you're welcome, Gabriel-chan. I'm glad you like my food."

[ **†** ]

"Don't go wondering off too far!" Megumi couldn't help but dote over the two children. She could only hope they didn't get hurt or at least not too much if at all.

"We won't!" Her son yelled back, confident that he would, he never did.

"They'll be fine. 'They' always were, weren't they?" Masaru embraced his wife from behind as he referred to Irina and Issei. "It natural to worry. But, I hope that girl does "heal" him."

"Yeah..."

[ **†** ]

"Hey, Gabriel, uh, why did you change?" He pointed out what he was wondering the whole time, after they got bored of everything on the playground.

Gabriel wasn't too sure herself, "I just thought... It would be better this way." She smiled cheerfully and made a peace sign by her cheek again.

Issei felt his cheeks flare again but ignored it because for one thing, he still didn't know what it was or meant. "Does that mean you know magic or something?" Oddly, he began to remember a dream he had not too long ago. That dream contained... that wannabe-scary dragon! _Hah! Eat that Ddraig-san!_ Even though, he had no clue what that name meant, but he knew that dragon could also summon fire like _magic_!

After a while of debating within her head, she answered, "Yep!" She felt some sort of power in Issei. Perhaps, she could tell Micheal and see if she could watch the child. Or even get him to join Heaven...

"That's... so a-awesome! I only wish Irina was here to see it!" The random blurting of Irina's name got Issei to remember something. "...Doesn't that make you an _Angel_?" Irina said they were super nice like Gabriel and Grumpy Old Man Ddraig did say something about Gabriel and Angels but... he was faaar too busy playing with the fire! What could he say? It shined, it sparkled! What kind of boy could say no to it in their dreams? Besides, Old Man Ddraig was far too boooring! And too busy trying to scary him! _Hah! Even Haha is scarier with her cat apron!_

 _How did this child come this kind of conclusion so fast?_

" _I-_ "

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _...I may change all chapters past this point. Why? Cuz I made a stupid mistake._

 _* = used when mentioning one's own mother a bit more formally, more so when adding "-ue" compared to "Okaa" or "Kaa" (Thanks SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan!)  
"Okaasan" is also used to mention another's mother._

 _Too short? Mistakes? Sorry..._

 _Till Next Time, Ne?_

* * *

 _"Have a Nice Day."  
_

 _[Words: 1,451]_

" _Happy early/late Holidays!"_

 **CHANGED**


	3. The Beginning of Change: II

[The Beginning of Change: II]

* * *

" _I-"_

*Wsssh!*

The trees shook with the wind as a piercing noise, one so high a human couldn't pick up such a sound, resounded throughout the area. However, it disappeared in an instant only to be replaced by...

" _ **I-"**_

*SHHHHKK!*

...To replaced by that almost meaningless noise. Gabriel's face changed after she realized... What she could've done, what she should've prevented.

Issei stood obvious to the pain, since his body hasn't registered the pain by ultra-pain-killers. Such a powerful mechanism, the human body was. "Gabriel?" He took in her horrified look. It looked... really misplaced, and... It made him sad to see it on her face.

It reminded him too much of his last day with Irina, and her face.

"Gah..." He suddenly spat out blood, but only saw such things on TV. "Gah!" It happened again. He still didn't know why.

"I-Issei-kun, y-your..." Her façade disappeared and her older yet more elegant features were starting to replace, minus her wings and halo.

He followed her eyes down her body. "Guh!" He felt the blood wanting to rush out his throat. The painkillers be damned. The slight throbbing he felt vanished once he saw the gaping slash in his body. It made him feel faint and lightheaded. He barely recognized that he was just mindlessly watching his... red fluid... he was beginning to forget the name of the fluid? Or was it red water?

Gabriel watched him fall to his small knees, his adorable face soiled. It caused a sudden growth of blood to pour out. She began to move closer, her hands shaking as she raised them.

 _*Spat*_

* * *

\\..: **Boosted Gear** :../

Issei couldn't see anymore. "H-Hello?" Where was he? Where was Gabriel?

[ **You're dying, Child. I moved you here. A child shouldn't feel such a pain, after all**.]

Issei heard the voice coming from... everywhere? Even though, tears threatened to fall from his face, he spoke with an innocent voice with a hint of worry, "Is G-Gabriel o-okay?" If he was dying, did he, at least, _somehow_ , save his new, yet nonetheless, precious friend?

Even the almighty Ddraig found it hard to speak to the child. He lied... in a good way. He could smell the energy that radiated off the girl before the senses of the boy vanished. She would be safe no matter what happened. [ **She is safe, no need to worry, Child**.]

He let his tears fall as he fell to his knees. "That's a relief..." He moved his lower arm to his face and began to wipe away at his non-stop flow of tears. "B-b-but... I w-want to s-see _O-Okaa_ a-a-and _O-Otou_."

"I w-want t-them to p-please be h-h-happy... a-and d-don't b-be s-sad... I-I w-w-want to say g-g-goodbye a-a-and t-thank you! _Uuuuuu!_ "

Ddraig grunted quietly within the shadows. He wondered when was the last time he saw such a death or the death of a child? Ddraig only regretted being awoken. He didn't need to see all that. He didn't need to hear all that

He definitely didn't need to lose a tear that drip down his metaphysical face.

He _was_ a heavenly dragon, dammit.

 _He certainly didn't feel like one..._

* * *

\\..: **With Raynare** :../

"...What?!" Wasn't the small girl, a small girl?! ...Whatever it didn't matter, she would kill her too. She was just a normal human... though she faintly reminded her of a certain someone... a lot.

Still, it didn't matter who she was...

That made her smirk, rather evilly. No, she didn't have to kill her. She could let the sadness push the "girl" to depression. Let her die a sad woman. After all, it was morally wrong for her such a woman to fall in love with a child. Hah! And he was totally oblivious to the fact that she was a totally grown woman!

The spear, she made to stab the child, was infused with anti-healing-magic properties. She only used that spear for assassinations. After all, what was the point if the person, usually human, could heal somehow? It could only be countered by the only species to revive, Devils. Not even a vampire's bite could save an individual. It was too slow.

She had to hand it to Kokabiel. His lessons were paying off! It would only be a matter of time until she reached Azazel and her fourth wing!

"Whatever." She teleported off, hoping she could wait for that oblivious child of a devil, she didn't really care for his name, to get that nun... What was her name again? Raynare forgot. Either way, that nun, who the older-then-he-let-on devil had his sights on for whatever reason, was going to help her. His contract with her be damned.

It was her job to make sure that nun, her name not needed, made it to the city she was currently resided, Kouh. However, it wasn't part of the contract that she take the [Sacred Gear], but that didn't matter to her or her group of Fallen Angels. Even though it was very recent, that she unleashed her [ _Sacred_ _Gear_ ], it had endless possibilities to what kind of injuries it could heal.

With such possibilities, she couldn't let such a [ _Sacred_ _Gear_ ] fall into the hands of the enemy if she could help it. And if she could help it, she would take it all for herself, allowing her to get stronger, allowing her to capture the eyes of her most beloved, the Governor himself, Azazel.

Raynare thought herself to be a patient woman. She would let the devil take as long as he wanted only if he held his side of the contract.

After all, a patient woman got what they wanted...

 _Even if it had to take 13 years._

* * *

\\..: **Forest** :../

It was pouring everywhere. Blood was just... everywhere. Gabriel could only stared with wide eyes. She, one of the top four angels in Heaven, was unable to save a single child. It hurt to know she could've prevent such fact, such pain. She herself never felt such a pain, or had such a wound.

Something about that light spear made her unable to heal the wound. She knew the magic of almost everything. It made her frustrated that she could do nothing but have a seal close the wound. She even doubted that it would heal all on its own.

However, a young child, only but a small, teensy fraction of her age, was feeling such pain, was inflicted such a wound.

It wasn't right. It went against everything she and her brethren worked for.

There was no way to revive the boy. If only her great Father was still around, he would surely turn this boy into one of her brethren. He had angelic innocence that was every fiber within him. She grown attached to the boy, it was just something about him.

The only sin she could think of that the boy had was that he wasn't born as an angel in the first place.

At first she thought, it was the smile on his face when she first saw him in a church, watching from up above. However, it wasn't quite that, rather something else she couldn't put her tongue on. She didn't know what it was that cause her to be a "Guardian Angel" for almost three years, observing his every move.

Maybe it was the fact that it was her Father's will for her to meet the boy. After all, she was her Father's messenger to certain people.

"...Would I be able separate a child from their parents?" The answer for her was no. She couldn't face them. She couldn't let the parents of such a lovely child be sad. The child wouldn't want that. He only wanted to strive to be what his parents wanted him to be and make them happy. In turn, he would be happy.

After all, that's how she felt to her Father. Thus, she became the famous messenger of God, one of the four Archangels of Heaven.

She even once sent... cards...  
Cards!  
The Cards!

"...That's it!"  
"The [ _Brave Saint_ ] Cards!"

The day before, Michael held a meeting, the reason why Gabriel had to leave the day before, about finishing a prototype of the new revival system for new Angels. However, they had yet to test such a thing. After all, they were no scientists, and kept closely to themselves after the death of her and her brethren's dear Father. Thus, having very little if any knowledge of new technology that may or may not help them. The fall of the fifth level, the Grigori, didn't help in the least either.

With her resolve steeled, she picked up the bloodied child and released her wings, signifying her readying to go to Heaven.

 _"I will save you!"_

* * *

\\..: **Heaven ** :../

"Welcome back... Gabriel?" Michael stood before the glowing light that only Gabriel could create. Each angel had their own shade of holy light that only their could create, and Gabriel's was a light that reminded Michael of their Father, a level of yellow holiness not even Michael, the strongest of Angels, could produced if he tried.

However, he wasn't expecting the bloodied child in her arms.

"M-Michael," Her voice cracked slightly, "Can we t-test the card on this child?"

"I-"

" _Please_?" Her voice was weak and so unlike her usual bubbly self.

For one thing, the tests from before the first real prototype... ended with a much different outcome then it should have gotten. It gave the church the power to brand Excalibur wielders. Michael regretted misplacing his trust... It ended terribly. And with a certain blond boy falling into the hands of the devils.

"Do you think- _believe_ this will work?" Michael didn't want to doubt his sister but the trial that took place many years ago, made him think so.

"I _have_ to." The amount of resolve in her voice took him aback a bit. So did the tears he just noticed. Just how did the child that was barely a meager fraction of their age affect his dear sister so much?

"...Okay, place him over there," He pointed to a bed that was similar to one at a doctor's room, "I'll get the card. Do you have any card in mind specifically?" He waited silently by the door of the room.

"Just... grab them all..." Gabriel was barely functioning at that point of time. She was trying her best to at least slow his bleeding and whatever else she could manage.

"Got it..." For his sister and the child's sake, he hoped the cards worked.

* * *

Once Michael turned his back and closed the door, a green light swallowed the room. Once it watered down, Gabriel noticed it came from a gem on Issei's hand. "Wha...?"

[ **Do you want to help this child, Angel?** ] This voice... It was...

"D-Ddraig?"

[ **Answer the question, Angel. There are only moments before even my power isn't enough.** ]

"Y-Yes, of course." She did bring him to Heaven after all. However, she was quite puzzled. Since when was the infamous [Boosted Gear] just but a small jewel?

[ **Place the backside of your hands on my gem.** ]

"W-Why?" Even though she was hesitant, she still moved her hands towards the radiating gem.

He ignored her question and continued his instructions, [ **For the sake of the child's life, I want you to-** ]

 **[ Transfer!]**

A glowing object the shape of _yang_ or _yin_ appeared over her hands, floating. It felt... for the lack of a fitting word, nice, or " _yang_." [ **Place the stone, which is half of the child's soul** ]

"-His soul?!" Gabriel was flabbergasted; a soul was the literal personality of an individual. No wonder she felt such a similar aura to Issei's own aura. However, unlike the usually aura from the boy, it felt _purer_ , like Ddraig took the...

Again, he ignored her. Time waited for no one after all, [ **Onto the card, then onto the gem. Easy as that, I'll do the rest.** ] It would be easier for soul to bond to the card then rearranging the soul than having to rearrange the soul and shove a foreign object to where it didn't belong. After all, he did have a host who once was reincarnated into a devil, allowing him to fairly study [ _Evil Pieces_ ].

"Gabriel, I've retrieved them." Michael strived into the room, oblivious to the new presence.

[ **Which one is the strongest?** ] Michael stood shocked. It was Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, awakened so early. Much earlier than ever before by his prior knowledge.

"I think it's the [ _Joker_ ]." She hoped she wasn't wrong...

He dared people to call him a [ _Joker_ ]. Ddraig only hoped he wouldn't have to deal with such madness... Being a Joke. Hah, he, one of most strongest beings, a joke? Madness!

Following the dragon's directions, Gabriel cautiously place the curved-droplet-shaped object onto the card. Michael and Gabriel watched in awe as it slowly melted and cover the card in green liquid. Then Gabriel moved it over the slightly glowing gem.

In a flash of green radiance, the blindly glowing card vanished.

[ **Gabriel, I need you to focus some of your power through the gem, you are the [King] after all.** ] As much as it pained him to say such, he would only allow for Gabriel, the one Angel his host liked (and only one he knew exactly from his host's memories), to "command" his host.

"I- I got it." She focused her angelic powers through her hands with all her faith. She just had to let this boy live! She couldn't let him down!

 **[ Release!]** Gabriel found that she couldn't send magic into the boy anymore, causing her to blink in mild confusion. _D-Did it work?_

[ **You might want to start healing his wounds, " _King_."** ]

"Yes-Yes, of course!"

With tears beginning to stream down her face, she began healing her [Joker].  
Her "radiance" actually allowed for her to heal his wounds.

It made her smile, brightly.

" _I'm glad."_

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _Do you see why I chose Ddraig now? I just used the idea when Issei got Ascalon. It was kind of half assed...  
Did you know that the [Joker] card is the [Brave Saint]'s version of mutation pieces?  
_

 _I actually like Raynare... But, she will be evil in this cause she isn't in the harem... lol  
_ _So for the next scene, I got a plan. The only thing I'm saying is that Rias isn't wrong. lol_

 _I was tempted to replace "I'm glad" with "Yokatta" (as an injection, in Japanese)._

 _Any mistakes? Not good enough or not long enough? Sorry, my writing was all over the place when I wrote this._

 _I had a question but I forgot it... So..._

 _'Til next time, ne?_

" _Have a Nice Day. "  
[Words: 2,581]_

 _- Vorpal_

 _This story was originally inspired by WarriorMan199456, "Fallen Desire."  
Dunno how..._


	4. The Beginning of Change: III

[The Beginning of Change: III]

* * *

"Rrrrggh..." Child Issei groaned lightly as he slowly wiped his eyes. His arms felt really dull and so did the rest of his body after he regained his sense of feeling, though rather slowly.

"Wha...?" The last thing Issei remember was... It took a moment to regain his memories. The last thing he remembered was the trees that surrounded Gabriel as her face was twisted in 'fear' and the blackness he couldn't see anything in.

However, he felt himself grow sad at remembering Gabriel's face. While he knew it was fear, he knew it was fear for him. Rather it was fear of what was happening to him. That was the only thing he could wrap his mind around. While he knew it was a variation of fear, he knew it wasn't technically "fear." It was some emotion he knew he hasn't learned yet.

However, that realization didn't help that he had caused the saddening emotion, somehow, in a way.

Or the fact that he can't remember ever coming to the divine place he currently resided in.

He slowly began to realize his surrounds and it made he think he was dreaming. He was literally surrounded by clouds, yet they did not give way to everything atop them, he himself above added to that fact. Within the cloud room, there were no objects but the really soft bed he was on. It felt as if he were literally surrounded by clouds as if his bed swallowed everything but his head. It was bright, like the sun-in-the-sky bright, yet that fact did not bother him. No rather, he felt empowered by the light. And even without any source of light sources that he knew of, the place lit where even all shades of darkness was chased out, eternally.

"Muuu~" _That noise..._ He felt weird from the sound, he couldn't understand why though. He tried to shift but he was snugly trapped in something warm.

 _If that noise was there, that meant there had to be a person!_ "Umm..." He hesitantly started, tensely "Is someone there?"

"...Mmmm~" Something behind him shifted. So perhaps it wasn't just the heavenly bed that was making him feel so great. "Morning, Michael..." The rather familiar voice stopped suddenly and he was nearly shook off the bed. He heard the person gasp sharply before warm wetness hit his skin. "Ise! Issei! You're finally awake!" He blinked multiple times after he remembered the voice.

"...G-Gabriel-chan?"Issei held himself up by his childlike arms. He looked at the blanket-clad woman before him. She was crying, but with a smile.

It made his vision blur as he felt a burning sensation coming from his eyes. His nose was flooded by sudden heat and it led him to trying to wipe at his nose, fearing something would fall out. However, all was in vain. Yet it didn't deter him from trying anyway for he wasn't acting but feeling and allowed his body to do whatever in his steed.

Nonetheless, the realization of her being next to him in this 'heavenly' world made him think of the worst. "...A-Are we in H-Heaven?" Even after the the being had told him she would be fine.

She smiled, but he wasn't sure if in sadness or happiness as every image he saw was blurred. "Yes, we are."

 _I'm dead. ...I-I... I died. ...This is the "heaven," Iri-chan always talked about... Okaa-san, Otou-san, I hope you won't be mad at me... I'll be waiting for you here... Iri-chan... I hope you'll forget me._ Issei smiled sadly because he understood that she would never ever forget him. _At least, I'll see you here, you did say you would come here after all..._

Issei paused to barely see the sniffing yet beautiful woman wipe her tears and smile his direction.

 _But... G-Gabriel-chan is here... That's n-not f-fair... not fair..._

"It's not fair..." He couldn't see his surroundings anymore. His tears burned trails down his cheeks and made holes in the clouds that would close moments after only to open again from more tears. "...I-It's, Ugh!" he hiccupped and hated the noise but didn't dwell on it for it was matterless in the form of holy death. "I-It's not f-fair..." Issei kept wiping at his eyes, trying his hardest to stop the useless trail of salt water.

Issei suddenly was pulled into an embrace. He looked up, trying his damn hardest to see her face with his forever flow of warm tears. He couldn't see it, but he knew Gabriel didn't want to die either. He couldn't help but to feel for her, along with the people mourning his death or for the people who has died.

 _Okaa-san, Otou-san will be sad..._

"It's okay, Issei. Really it is." She pulled his head deeper into the soft objects that threaten to swallow his head. When he began speaking, it made Gabriel realize he was mourning the fact that he 'died.' She too would have mourned over his death even with the small moments, when compared to her lifespan, of gentle vitality she genuinely had with him. "I-I apologize for not understanding your matter of words. I really do." A hand went through his hair. That action, she unintentionally copied from his mother, managed to calm him into a sniffling mess. "We're not dead... You asked if me if I was an angel, remember?" He nodded as his heartbeat, chest quaking, and breathing began slowing and stabilizing. "Well guess what?" She paused and knew Issei wasn't going to response and yet paused anyway.

"I'm _your_ guardian angel."

A vibration from her bosom meant Issei was saying something. She lifted him slowly from her. "*Sniff* You're really an a-angel? L-Like Iri-chan said?"

She smiled brightly. "Yea, I've always have been."

"Angel" was the last word Issei said before he succumbed to some sort of stress he never felt.

She held him, as she lured him deeper into his gentle yet sudden sleep. Her mind took her to Issei's previous words. "I don't think it's fair that I take you from your parents or your beloved friend."

"However I don't think it's fair that I took most of your humanity away." Gabriel placed him onto the bed as she too laid down. However this time she had him facing her. She stared longingly at his face. She felt rather weird but she just ignored the notion and pushed it into the depths of her mind. She slowly and hesitantly brushed away hair from his face with slender fingers. After, she wiped away his tears with a gentle flick of a thumb.

She gently forced her holy aura into Issei. In turn, a golden halo appeared from over his head and two pair of pure white wings sprouted from his back.

"Father, was this your plan of peace?" _Was it your plan to give us your power? To bring the beginnings of stable peace?_ She was her father's messenger after all. She only had one mission: to fulfill her father's will. That will was forever peace for all races. She smiled as she related that her father's view of things that also corresponded with Issei's. They both saw two sides of a matter (she saw as she watched from Heaven before meeting him on accident). However, how impossible the notion of eternal peace didn't matter. It only matter that the boy before her would definitely help bring the-that peace. And with her by his side.

That boy was her father's reciever, her [Joker], and more importantly, her first true friend. That boy was the First Reincarnated Angel in centuries, the fastest awakened Sekiryuutei.

That boy's name was Hyoudou Issei.

 _He would bring her wish to life, even if that wish was lost even on her._

|:[ I wish to stay by you ]:|

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _Yo...  
I'm not sure if I want to take leave or not... _

_I... half-assed this chapter, to be honest. My writing style became all weird and foreign, kind of threw me off... So, uh, sorry?  
However, thank 'Haze' for this short chapter, anyway. That annoying, relentless and idiotic person... I don't hate her, for some reason... that "barbaric girl." lol_

 _This story got a lot of favorites and follows rather quickly... Thank you for all the silent supporters, lol_

* * *

 **Gabriel** :

Appearance:

 _Eyes_ : Radiant & Innocent Blue Eyes  
 _Skin_ : Pale complexion like any other Angel _  
Hair_ : Blond Hair that reaches her lower thighs and curl into two twin hearts at the end (1).  
 _Wings_ : Six pairs of pure white wings/(Battle-Attire) with a silver plating of the top edge  
 _Body_ : Taller than an average college student with large breast  
 _Clothes_ : Usually wears a pale dress with pink or blue flower designs or (Battle-Attire) an armoric priestess robe.

Background: "God's Left Hand/Messenger of God"/"Strongest Women in Heaven/Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven"/*"The Lover(2/3)"*  
Considered as the strongest female Angel among all the rest angels and the _Nine_ Seraph, likes to help, usually causing more "trouble" than wanted, to trust/talk to people, and to makes peace.

As God's "project," she was supposed to remain his messenger until she grew of strength and take his "crown." However, instead, at his last breath, he saw the "strength" of the devils, and changed his ways. Gabriel was then to bring peace with his future "receiver."

Inventory/Skills: (2)

The Radiance of God's Left Hand: As her father's left "hand," she has a power that directly comes from her Father, making her on par to Michael. Also, allows for a better affinity with the "Horn"

Powers of Light: Angel's most basic magic, allowing them to conduct light into the desired object, clothes included, and to fly [ _ **Enhanced** xSeraph xAgent_ ]

Affinity: She is the most likable/known throughout her kind, humans, and most other beings. [ _ **Enhanced** xLeftHand_ ]

Mother's Persona: An enchantment that allows her to project a motherly aura that can override many "things." [ _ **Enhanced** xAffinity_ ]

King: An enchantment that allows for 100% perception of her "cards"/allows for sharing/combining of strength among her "cards" [ _ **Enhanced** xAffinity xLeftHand_ ]

Blade of Light: A blade forged from God's purest rays, thus a "true" holy weapon. Its color depends on its "state." [ _ **Enhanced** xLight xLeftHand_ ]

Lover's Enchantment: An enchantment that makes her more "likable"/as the "project," it makes her more "humane." [ _ **Enhanced** xAffinity xLeftHand_ ] (3)

God's Agent (A.G.E.N.T = A.N.G.E.L): An enchantment that allows her to gather strength to fight the "serpent([s] - DxD-verse)" and protect "paradise" and the "Cherubim"/Allows her to perceive her Father's thoughts, even if he's dead. [ _ **Enhanced** xLeftHand xAffinity_]

 _Gabriel's Horn : Resurrecting device when her Father was once living. Its other meaning is unknown. (Replaced by the Brave Saints Cards) [ _ **Enhanced** xLeftHand xEden **xParadise**_ ]_

 _Seed of Eden : Entrusted by her Father, she holds what "shall bring Heaven & Earth back to Glory." (All-Father's words) However, it's unknown what it actually does. [ _ **Enhanced** xLeftHand xAgent xHorn **xPeace**__ ]

 _(1) = seemed cute, I guess? I saw in on a picture somewhere, don't remember. So the idea belongs to that person, whoever that is  
(2) = My twist of (Wikipedia, lol) religion  
_ _(3) = She loves all. However, to love "one" more than the growing "all"... that is for her to decide ...Hue hue. And, no, it's not all sex._

 _Fun, eh?_

 _A lot of it was things I wanted to test._

* * *

 _I don't like to describe people... It's awkward/weird for me..._

 _Not sure what to say so, uh...  
Till next time, ne?_

" _Have a Nice Day."  
-Vorpal_

[Words: 2,023]


	5. The Beginning of Change: IV

[The Beginning Of Change IV]

* * *

[LightNovel Spoilers: Only Warning]

* * *

: Earth : About Two Days Before Issei's Awaking :

"Issei! Gabriel!" It was getting late... However, Megumi couldn't help but feel that something was up. She went away from her husband. "Issei!" _Where are you?_

...

"Ise... I can't find him!" Megumi yelled as franticly searched for him. Her eyes swelled with tears. There was no trace of the two children. Nothing. No trail, no camera feed, no blood. Nothing. While there was no blood, it didn't help that she couldn't find either of the two children.

She fell to her knees on the harsh stone pavement. Her pink and white checked skirt did not protect her knees since it was forced up as Megumi fell in pure despair, and came down around her. She felt the dull pain flash throughout her body, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain of losing her child. Her only child and last. Losing a child for a third time.

Her vision blurred, almost blindingly so, as she felt her head spin. Her world was like a wet painting being spun, losing color, shape and _meaning_.

It reminded her of the first time she **had** a child.

It ended, tragically. A miscarriage. She and her husband knew they were ready for a child and really wanted it and yet, no avail.

Thereafter, she was determined to have a child, she and her beloved husband. From that moment on until her next delivery, they searched everything to gain the knowledge as to how to have the "perfect" delivery.

 _Holding her husband's hand, she grunted as she felt her 'child' leave the safe confines of her body. For a second time._

Again, she still failed. _For a second time._

Unable to hold back her tears, she cried, not because she was weak-hearted but because she was strong for far too long.

She was absolutely devastated. Her sincere effort was faced with yet another failure. Two lives that could've been, never were... She knew she did everything right both times, yet! Her mistake, whatever it may have been, ended both lives that could have been her child. Sisters, even.

It was about a year when she decided she wanted to try again. She was on her last try, figuratively and somewhat literally. She was found to have a few number of eggs that could be fertilized, after a tragic accident that killed her brother. Her gland was to never mend nor could it have been.

 _Her hands grasped her husband as she felt herself warm with worries. Her husband smiled, tightening his hold. "It'll work," he simply said. It has to, was what each other knew they were thinking._

Thus, her son, her dearly loved son, Hyoudou Issei was birthed and showered with love. Yet, the regret of failing to deliver a child, moreover two, scarred her, severely. Even to that day, she didn't want another child in fear of _killing_ the could-have-been child that could've been hers.

Nevertheless, it only furthered the fact that she failed to protect her child. He was nowhere to be found. She couldn't have felt more devastated. She wanted to barf, hurl, yell, scream, cry, sob, search 'til next day's daybreak, and yet, give up at the same time, despite everything, she bitterly added. The last choice was fairly attractive, yet, were so the others. However, she wouldn't dare. She couldn't do that to her beloved son. To her husband that also shared her fears and joy.

"Issei..."

She couldn't abandon him after all she has done, all her husband done along with her. She couldn't lose him after all she's done.

"Megumi..." Strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her waist. "...There isn't much more we can do." Even though his voice was strong and blunt, she knew it was for her sake. "I have already contacted the police. So, let's go home." He stopped and strengthened his hold and rubbed her head with his chin. "At least until tomorrow," he added as his wife leaned back into him.

"...Masaru... I..." She covered his arms and hands with her own, fondly rubbing them, as her tears fell at a quickening rate.

"I feel the same." She felt something wet fall upon the back of her neck, sliding slowly as it was absorbed into her skin. He was crying right alongside her. As always. "You'll never be alone."

: Heaven : "Last Chapter's End"

Issei woke up without a shirt and with a weird sensation on his back. It was felt as if something was sticking out his back yet it felt as if it was always there and really delicate. He struggled against Gabriel's body in vain, trying to stretch. "Ano... G-Gabriel, are you awake?"

She snuggled closer to him, as her mouth opened to yawn quietly. She took a few moments to blink repeatedly since she wasn't used to awakening in such a comfortable position. "Mmm... Just a moment..." She stopped blinking and took in the face of the newly revived Angel, the first ever in centuries, only a few inches below her chin. "How are you, Ise?"

Issei furrowed his eyebrows at that. He wasn't too sure how to describe his weird sensation across his back. "My back feels... different." At that, she blinked in slight surprise.

She forgot to force close his wings back into his back, somehow. As a result, the wings were awkwardly position during their sleep. She smiled towards him, somewhat awkwardly. Gabriel lifted herself from the bed with one hand and the other kept the blanket held over her shoulders or at least from dropping below her shoulders.

She simply said, "Issei, you're an Angel." Then she released her own six pairs of wings and the ever-radiant halo atop her.

Issei gaped in surprise. He stared as the white feathers soared and swayed before hitting the floor or the bed. "D-Do I have those?" After all, she did say he was an angel.

Her smile grew, though she wasn't too sure why. "Of course, come, sit up." She used the arm that held her up and made the motion of lifting something. She waited, ever-patiently, ever-forgiving, not that she minded in the first place. It was her fault in the first place after all.

She smiled at the unbalance-ness he had as he rose. It made her remember the old times. Those times was when Angels were birthed or reincarnated left and right and struggled to even walk since they couldn't hide their wings within their back.

With perfectly right curiosity, Issei felt slightly complied to rise. He also felt warm in the face, slightly, as his chest hit the cooler air outside the perfectly warm blankets. He turned his neck, almost straining his neck, to look at his back. He had the same wings as Gabriel. However, he only had 2 pairs instead of six pairs of wings. "I have these?" He said in disbelief. Gabriel nodded, feeling proud, or whatever the feeling, it made her smile wider.

"You also have a halo above your head." She pointed above her head, at her own halo. "Each has their own specialized radiance. I have to say, your radiance is quite beautiful," She said as she leaned forward to inspect the halo. It was similar her own.

However, she has never felt such a connection to a halo like Issei's before. ...Maybe it was one of "perks" of being [King], to be able to tell who was "hers," not that she would consider them, "them" being those who she would used the cards on, her own.

Issei looked away from Gabriel after seeing something that made him blush heavily. His mother always said the chest area for a girl was special and sacred and shouldn't be seen unless they were willing to. And that he should look away if he did.

However, if he found that other "old" person in the park, it would've changed him in ways one couldn't comprehend.

He did exactly what his mother told him, yet he couldn't fight down the heat in his cheeks and almost couldn't fight the instinct to stare. "G-Gabriel, your c-chest..." However, he felt as if cold-water fell upon him, his thoughts were changed and warped. Yet, he felt natural, as if it always happened.

Gabriel blinked as she saw Issei's wings flicker. She looked down towards her chest. Her blanket had fallen from her chest she failed to realize. She giggled, softly. "Sorry," she said as she, with a wave of her hand, magically gained clothes on her body. "Come here, Ise, I'll put some clothes on you too."

"R-Right." Issei turned back to Gabriel taking in the simple strapless white gown.

Gabriel put a hand to her chin as she thought of the perfect outfit for Issei. She blushed as she was just dressing a boy who was a meager fraction of her age. It didn't help that it was like she was a mother, an experience she has never felt. She frowned slightly at her last thought before giving Issei a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"No... This won't work," she muttered. _Ddraig_ _wouldn't like the colors..._ Yet, those were colors of heaven and life as white was purity and righteousness and blue was the color that signifies the vitality-giving liquid, water.

Again she waved her hand over Issei. A red t-shirt and red sports shorts appeared instead. _Red is the color of many things sinful... Hate, Suffering, Sin-itself-Worry, Fear, Vengeance... Yet, it also signifies, in the new "world," love, compassion, passion and blood by staying true to one's self._ "This should be good." She followed her statement with many nods. Green would look out of place, most defiantly!

Issei looked at himself in disbelief. The clothes came out of nowhere and yet they were, without a doubt, real. It was really, _MAGIC_! "C-Can I do that?"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "If you wish to, I can teach you later." She paused as a small frown adored her face. "But, first, we need to..." She took a breath in, unsure how she would deal with his parents. To lie, is to sin, and would make her _fall_ for sure. Yet, if it was in the name of her Heavenly Father, she wouldn't, yet couldn't-didn't want to lie. "Go see your parents."

Issei frowned as he realized his parents would be freaking out. "Tou-san, Kaa-san..." He teared up but refused to let them fall. "H-How long?"

Gabriel considered him, almost pityingly so. "Almost a week..." Her throat felt dry. "They're really scared for you." She swallowed visibly. "To be honest," Issei saw the many emotions in her eyes as her eyes glazed over with faint wetness, "I'm not sure what I supposed to do."

 _Fear for him_.

"But I'm sure it'll be fine." She smiled, gracefully, drawing herself off the bed onto the cloud ground. "Come, let us eat, ne?" She struck out her hand like a parent to a child.

"Y-Yes!" Issei took her left hand with his smaller right hand. They walked to the simple white door, hand-in-hand, side-by-side, towards a new life.

...

"Um, Gabriel?" She hummed happily as a response. "What time is it?"

She shook her head, her blond hair bobbing side to side, as she replied. "I'm not too sure myself, actually, because it's always bright here."

Issei didn't respond, he simply walked along with his "Guardian."

After moments of walking in an empty hallway made of clouds, Gabriel asked, curiously, "Is there anything specific you want to eat?"

Issei was about to respond before another door, made from clouds, opened, revealing another angel, wings and all. The teen-looking angel had blond hair in two hanging tails. Her attire consisted of a black and white maid dress, maid cap, thigh-high socks and blue slip-on shoes. His grasp on Gabriel's hand tightened unconsciously.

"Gabriel-sama!" The angel exclaimed, making her way towards them both.

Issei let go over Gabriel's hand and moved behind her, hiding behind her legs. "Hello, are you well?" Gabriel followed her statement looking back at child Issei. "Everything's fine, Issei. You don't need to hide."

Slowly, he moved to take Gabriel's hand again as he realized he could understand the language he had not recalled ever knowing. Like he always knew it.

The angel peered rather curiously at the child. "May I ask who this young child is?" The angel felt a holy aura akin her kind but... they were no pure angels at that age. _Perhaps a "miracle" child?_

"He is mine own, Hyoudou Issei."

The angel blinked. _It was her own?_ "W-Who is the father?"

With no hesitance she answered, "His father? Hyoudou Masaru, a human in Japan. Why? Is something wrong, Mittelt?"

The other female, Mittelt, a simple two winged angel, just gaped in utter shock. Gabriel had made utter love to a human without falling. _That means-!_ "How did you not fall?"

She tilted her head, genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought we aren't allowed to... have children."

It took a few moments for Gabriel to realize what the angel meant. "Oh! His mother is not me, but another woman. The [Brave Saints] worked on him, however, don't try on anyone else yet."

The angel eyes widened, however, she just turning and smiling brightly towards the oblivious child. "Issei, was it? I'm Mittelt, are you well?"

Issei nodded, feeling odd as he spoke, "I'm just not used to having wings."

Mittelt nodded, taking note of everything about the boy. "That's to be expected," she remembered when hearing/reading her more "recent" brethren were also having the same troubles. "But'll get better, especially since you have me." The girl proudly pointed at herself with her thumb. In pure Japanese, she added, "If you need anything, ask me, your Onee-chan, ne?"

Issei nodded, getting used to her presence. "I-I will, O-Onee-chan."

Issei then remembered a few things had Gabriel said.

He timidly started to ask, "Actually, O-Onee-chan... Can you... After I..."

* * *

Megumi was in the kitchen, her face adored a sad and pained look. The police said they vanished in thin air. No traces, no nothing-anything.

She was fixing dinner for Masaru before he got home, like a normal wife. _He should be coming home any moment now..._ She didn't have anything else to do, either. The season was summer, and Issei was on Summer Break. So Issei would usually take all her energy and time, not that she minded.

She stopped herself before she got to deep in her memories with a sigh. That was what she was doing if she wasn't cleaning, cooking, or shopping.

*Knock Knock*

"Kaa-san!"

Megumi jumped, almost dropping the entire spoon into the boiling pot letting it sit on the edge. She knew that voice anywhere. "Issei!" She ran towards the door, her heart in her eyes and legs.

"Issei!"

She swung the door open, letting two figures into her vision. A blond girl, but it wasn't Gabriel she faintly noted, and her ever-cheerful son. "Kaa-san!" Issei jumped into her arms just as Megumi crouched down.

"Issei!" Her vision blurred for the hundredth time that week. Yet it was in pure joy and relief. "Issei!"

Mittelt stood, her shoe twisting and digging into the pavement. She wasn't too used to type of things happening before her. She felt awkward and as if she was interfering.

She was last angel as of before Issei, found in an abandon crib of sorts a few years back. Whether or not it was in time-stasis, was unknown. After all, she was an angel, not fallen, she should've _fell_ because her parents should've _fell_ baby-making ever since the Heavenly Father was... deceased.

A car engine veered behind her. Inside sat a bored-faced man, that was, until he laid eyes on his door step. "Issei?" He sped his way into his drive way.

"Megumi! Issei!" Only Mittelt took notice of the man, moving out the way, gaining a thankful nod from him. Masaru knew it wasn't that his wife and child was trying to ignore him, but were too busy crying happy tears and crying out to each other.

He gathered his family in his arms, tears letting themselves be known as they fell from his face. "...T-Tou-san!"

"Masaru! It's Issei! It's really him!"

In a great hug, a man and woman stood holding each other and their dear child. The houses neaby had heard the shouts of names and looked from their windows at the commotion, only to smile among the finally-united family.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!"

* * *

Vorpal: _Fairy Tail Reference somewhere in the beginning, twisted a bit. Thanks Mira._

 _So um... I decided to ease down my time on typing. My updating speed should be slower, I think. I dunno, it all depends when I type, how I feel and where I am. I should use the extra time for school...  
Again, my style of writing was different then my usual. Why? I dunno, to be honest._

 _Ah, and Gabriel knows it's much better to heal with skin-ship that's what I meant by Rias wasn't wrong.  
On the "wiki," Gabriel is easy-going, quick to forgive and blissfully ignorant. I felt like I'm going to be writing a Irina/Asia/Ophis fusion...  
However, I feel as if I'm pushing Issei x Gabriel, which I'm not trying to, well, at least not too much if at all._

 _As for the "random" sadness, well, I guess it's almost over for now?_

 _Raynare's intro was rushed, I realize, but either way, some canon events will happen a bit earlier not by much though, if you hadn't realize.  
Mittelt's intro doesn't really belong to me, but to some person who PMed me and threatened to yell something... lol. Don't yell at me, __NexusPrime42_ _. However, she will not stay "pure."_

 _As of now, I believe Asia will be in the harem. I don't really wish to make some OC and pair them up with others, or have Asia following him as a little sister character, cuz none of that really fit "me."  
That said... Rias and the rest... I guess, they're the unwanted harem? Maybe Rias x Kiba... lol. Never seen that, not that I actually want to, I think?_

 _I really look forward to writing Issei v. Vali, not that it's going to be soon. But, it'll be cool writing their differences, and fight, if not fights. I hope not to disappoint too much in the future._

 _...So yea...  
'Til next update, ne?_

* * *

 _[Words: 3,231_ _]_

 _"Happy Valentine's Day!"_

 _Too early? Late?_


	6. The Beginning of Change: V

[The Beginning of Change: V]

* * *

|: Two Weeks After - _Night_ : {Masaru} :|

"Megumi..."

From behind his modest nightgown-covered wife, Masaru embraced his beloved 'angel' as he got into bed.

"Why does he feel... different?" Even the half-naked Masaru wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling around his son. It just felt strangely odd being near him, and he hadn't said a word since his return in fear of reminding his wife.

Megumi, in turn, bit her lip, unsure what to say. "I'm not too sure if I understand either, but his ' _radiance_ ,' it's... stronger?"

Masaru laid silently, for a few moments before muttering, "... _Gabriel_... You may not realize, but Gabriel is a rather specific name, a name for the one of the greatest of my partial kin."

Megumi blinked. "I-"

Masaru "Hyoudou" was mostly human, and only a half _angel,_ technically a miracle child. He was born in the Dimensional Gap, where his parents consumed their pure love, far from their original dimension. Even to that day, Masaru had no idea why he everything was _everything_ but he grew up around his lone mother, a _pure_ human, without questioning her judgement. She soon died since she succumbed to the strain of the Dimensional Gap, which Masaru had overcome by perfecting the spell for himself and his wife. Or, perhaps, it was his wife's power that prevented her from succumbing from the pain.

He was only seventeen, barely out of school one day, going back to his sick mother.

" _Masaru... Y-Your father and I love you... " She gave him permission to go to the room where she had all but banned him from entering._

"...Masaru..." Megumi knew all about his past. She was a shrine _princess_ , not maiden or priestess. Perhaps, she may only be a fourth-Godling, but she was much like a Halfling. That also partially explained her miscarriages, she soon learned, which only to push her not only limit her power but almost raze herself.

Unconsciously, he grasped his wife tighter, "He _feels_ like her... I don't know how to describe it. That... Mittlet girl too..." He couldn't lose anything else; he could afford his wife to lose anything either. It went against his belief

"What do we do?" He couldn't let his family get dragged into the supernatural. All both of them wanted was a normal life.

Masaru only knew who to use his power for a few things. Two of which were a spell that hid his angelic aura, and a transport spell to a certain _space_. Other than those and the others he learned, he didn't need his powers. He didn't find it a necessity to understand them nor did he ever want to.

Megumi feared her unique powers. She ran from home, ran from her title as a "Shrine Princess," and ran into Masaru. Touching him had all but undid his seal, and started their eventful school year together.

Neither them were suited for the risk and nor did they want to. Training for the risk, would only... cause problems. Their high school life only added to that fact.

Megumi shook her head, leaning back against her lover, "...I want to ask Issei, I trust him, our beloved son." She smiled, at her thoughts, her mind drifted to her high school years, "Your being too paranoid, Masa-chan~"

"Wha-"

"He is our son, if anything, I should reprimand you." Turning in his arms, Megumi hugged her husband, tears streaming down her face. "He's only been the same, if anything, the only thing I really notice is that he smiles more. Like I said _before_ , we should thank Gabriel-chan."

She paused, allowing for a pain breath to slip from her lips. "I felt a _cut_ in our link... I didn't say anything when I felt it... But I should've-"

*Creeeak!*

"...Kaa-san, Tou-san?" Turning back, Masaru saw his cherished child, rub his eyes as if he just woke up. "Can I sleep with you?"

Glancing up and over to her son, Megumi rose from her spot, rubbing at her eyes much like Issei was. "Y-Yes, we would like that." She smiled at her son. Issei was dragging his red blanket, cutely looking at them with half-closed eyes.

"C-Can I get a pickup?" He raised his arms at his question, as if he expected a 'yes.'

"I got this, wait here, _Mei_." She pouted at the name though she couldn't really say anything. After all, she did called him _Masa-chan_.

Once he got his son in his arms, he aimed Issei to his wife. "Look at Kaa-san, isn't she pretty?" Megumi with her white nightgown simply sat watching the two _boys_ interact. "Kaa-san could be the most beautiful woman in the world." She didn't have a large chest, but her lightly tan skin shined in the moonlight as her amber tresses laid over her left shoulder. It also framed her head perfectly.

"Kaa-san is pretty!" Issei said as his father placed him on the bed and soon was followed by his father.

Megumi's blush darkened as she heard her son describe her. "Come over here," with that she held her arms open.

"Kaa-san!"

...

Masaru smiled down towards his wife and child, who both slept soundly wrapped in his arms. In between his own and his wife's arms, Issei slept peacefully, moving every once and awhile.

"..."

Masaru couldn't sleep. Why, was what he couldn't understand as he felt a strong urge to go outside. He ignored it at first but he soon relented.

...

Sitting at his doorstep was a blond girl who looked faintly familiar. However, hearing the door click and open, the person turned. A sugary voice soon filled his ears. "...I apologize for waking you at this time, but I... I had to talk to you."

"I wish to start all over."

 _Eh?_

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand." Her presence wasn't hidden at the least but he didn't feel threatened in any way.

"I'm the-your child's... friend, Gabriel, a... Seraph out of _Nine_. I wish to make amends." His eyes widened, at her ten wings.

 _I wasn't wrong..._

Masaru collected his thoughts before speaking, "Do you... Is there a barrier?" The woman, Gabriel, looked at him in surprise, before she nodded, slowly.

"...{/-Release-/}..." Gabriel looked surprised as he freed his wings, his four wings.

"I am the child's father, Masaru, a... what's it called again? -Ah, a 'miracle child,' right?" He made a gesture towards the ground next to Gabriel. "May I take a seat?"

Blinking, Gabriel barely responded, "This is your home."

"I take it that 'miracle' children are rare?" He watched her nod solemnly; her thoughts were on her father.

"Your parent? Who-"

"Dead."

Masaru sighed, "If it weren't for the fact that you 'saved' my son, I'm not too sure what I would do." He stopped, and simply staring up at the sky.

That made Gabriel remember her original reason for going to the house."It's all my fault! I-"

"Was being a little girl." He glanced at her. "I don't think Angels are good at acting, 'cause I, for one, can't act on my life. You really did look... curious and all that childish... stuff."

He bowed. "Gabriel, thank you for saving my son."

"I-N-No, please raise your head." She looked at the sky in a similar manner as Masaru did. "I took his freedom and my presence cause him and his family unheeded and unnecessary pain."

"You protected my son in my place. I can't forgive myself." He stared towards the heavens again, clinching his hands into almost blood-drawing fist. "I have a few questions, if I may ask."

She shook her head in a dismissive manner. "You don't need to be so formal with me. But, ask away."

"How did you revive him?" The question shocked the, dubbed, "Strongest woman in Heaven," but she knew she should've saw it coming.

She shook her head. "I apologize, I don't think I'm allowed to answer that question..."

He nodded, "I understand." Another girl came to his mind. "Why did Mittlet come in the place of you?"

Gabriel tilted her head for a second, "Ah! That was Issei's idea. However, I'm not sure if I understand too." She put a hand to her lip, "But, I think he was trying to protect you, somehow..."

Silence took over. Gabriel unused to speaking to people only waited. Masaru mulled over his conversation with his wife.

"...What do I do now?"

Gabriel bit her lip, a sign of nervousness. "I don't know if you'll permit it, but I promised that... I'll 'teach' him." She stole a glance to the man, if he wasn't willing, Gabriel wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to break her promises.

"Is that so?" Masaru found himself chuckling slightly. "I'm a bit 'tempted' to join and I should've seen it coming."

"Will he... change?"

Gabriel smiled at that phrase. "I don't think that child will ever change; he has an unbendable spirit, that's what kept him from... _changing_."

"Is there anything I should know or should do?"

Gabriel's smile softened, "I don't believe there isn't anything else Issei wouldn't tell you." She looked at him, As for your second question," Her wings left her back and her halo blinked as if were a dead light bulb, before it fade away entirely. "Just do what you think is right, after all, you haven't fell."

Since Masaru was a half-angel, Gabriel knew he had less restriction placed on him by God's system. However, ever since He had perished, the system wasn't as strong as it was before. Whether it placed more or less restrictions on him, Gabriel didn't know.

But, she did know that he had yet to fall.

Finally, she spoke with full conviction, "All your decisions were pure, and I most certainly believe that."

†

|: Sunday - _Morning_ : {Issei} :|

"Eeeeee... Kaa-san... I'm cold! The water! I-It's too cold!" Issei shivered as he sat with his mother washing him.

Megumi only smiled awkwardly, "It's not even that cold, I don't get why you hate 'warm' water..." She shook her head. A great smile appeared on her face, "We're almost done, Ise! Then, I'll make the 'Ultimate' meal for you!"

"O-Ohhh! The 'Ultimate?!'"

...

Walking with a piece of toast bread in his hand, he followed his mother who stood at their door. "Kaa-san, who's at the d-" Issei stopped at the sight of a certain "old" female.

With a smile, the not-so stranger waved, gently, "Good morning, Ise, Megumi-san."

Issei's mother blinked, _that hair... It couldn't be-!_ "Gabriel, Is that you?!"

"Ah, good morning, everyone-Gabriel." Megumi turned to see her husband make his way behind her. "I spoke to her last night."

"B-B-B-But!" She didn't continue, only gapped in shock.

Suddenly, the blond woman interjected, "Megumi, can I talk to you?"

"Eh?"

Gabriel then shook her hands in front of her. "I mean, it doesn't really matter if everyone's there, I..." Her expression went south, "...just wish to apologize."

"N-No, everything's fine, just, please, come in, first." Megumi allowed herself to touch the beauty and tug her in, lightly. She stuck her head out the crack her door made, and allowed herself to look both ways, before shutting the front door.

...

"Ah, t-thank you for the tea." Gabriel felt herself shy from the family before her as she failingly hid behind her cup.

Gabriel was seated at the far end of the dinner table, having Issei, who was confused and quiet as if he noticed something, seated adjacent to her. Next to Issei was his mother and across Megumi, was the father.

"So..." Megumi started, unsure how to address the timid girl. "G-Gabriel-san, what's the matter?"

Gabriel couldn't understand how they treated her so _normally_. Or even forgave her so easily. She _stole_ their son from them.

Gabriel bowed, a notion she learned from watching Issei. Before she spoke, she felt her throat dry. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I-I'm s-sorry! I c-couldn't protect I-Issei!"

Masaru opened his mouth but his wife cut him off, making him take a side-glance towards her.

Megumi was taken aback, but got to her senses first, "G-Gabriel, please raise your head." Megumi smiled at the girl once Gabriel looked her way. As Megumi spoke, she felt her eyes water. "If you haven't been there, I fear... no, I dread what I _couldn't_ do."

"If anything, I wish to express my eternal gratitude. You saved my son, in my place."

She bowed in a similar manner to Gabriel. Almost chocking on her emotions, Megumi allowed herself to finish, "Thank you so much."

"B-But I didn't..."

"...This will just go in circles..." Masaru sighed, "This isn't healthy." It caused Megumi to smile and Gabriel to become... confused.

"Ne ne, Issei..." Megumi stopped seeing her young child "Ara ara, how cute..." Her child slept with his head tilted, almost straining his neck. "Let's let the child sleep."

The other two nodded in agreement, as Megumi lifted Issei into her arms and walked to his room.

After a moment of silence, Masaru left his seat. "It was never you to blame. It wasn't your fault." As he passed the "young" woman, he grasped her shoulder, lightly. "Feel free to visit whenever or stay until my child awakes."

"..." Gabriel simply watched as he passed by her. "I... Don't know what to do either..." A pout overtook her for a few moments.

She kinda missed her "child." However, she decided to leave, feeling she would be intruding.

 **†**

|: Three Days Later - _Late Afternoon_ : {Issei} :|

"Gabriel, eto... What do we do here?"

On a large rectangle plain of freshly cut grass, surrounded by various trees, Issei stood at the center, holding Gabriel's left hand.

"I'm going to teach you 'super powers!'" She smiled towards Issei. She waited for the excitement he was sure to give off.

Looking at his "guardian," Issei was jumping in childish anticipation. "What! Really! Like shoot dragon balls!"

She felt herself grow excite too, as his excitement was pretty much contagious. "Un!" She nodded. "Okay, Ise, come stand before me and close your eyes."

Issei obeyed and shut his eyes. "I did it."

She bent down to his height. "Think of the strongest thing you ever seen and really picture it." Immediately, the effect was instant. She saw Issei's brow furrow and his face twitch.

 _I wonder what he's thinking._

"Do you have it in your-"

*Chhhhaank!*

Without realizing it, Issei whispered to himself, " _That Red Dragon_!" His left hand cut into the sky, shining red all the while, almost scaring Gabriel.

A red gantlet almost overtook his entire arm (since he's small, compared to his teen). The red draconian glove left his fingers exposed and a had two long yellow spikes coming out the side. A green gem glowed lightly on the backside of his hand.

[ **Boost!** ]

Suddenly, he felt like he could do anything! "Whoa!" He looked at the red glove thing. "What is this?"

"... _Ddraig..."_ Gabriel realized that Ddraig must've overexerted himself, helping her revive Issei. She smiled, gently, _"Please rest if you need it..."_ Gabriel shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Issei, too busy ogling his arm, didn't notice the action. "It's a [Twice Critical], a [Sacred Gear]."

He looked out at her with a troubled face, "A sac-cred-what?"

"A [Sacred Gear], Ise." Before he could ask what it does, she spoke again, "It doubles your power for a certain amount of time."

"So, I could be super strong! That's totally awesome!" Issei started to run around and punching air like the hero, he saw that destroyed enemies with one punch! "Awesome!"

"But, if you become stronger, it becomes the [Boosted Gear]," she did owe Ddraig after all. If training Issei and his [Sacred Gear], sped up the awakening of the blood Legend, so be it. It would still also help Issei growth, and get him used to his powers, killing three stones with one. "It makes it so you will be able to double your power many times over."

"Really!" He huffed as he stopped before Gabriel.

"Okay, Ise!" She crouched down next to him. "Let's used your doubled powers and practice summoning your holy energies."

"Yatta! Let's!"

"Okay, to start summoning you should focus in your palms." Putting her hands together, cupping them, she nudged towards them with her head. "Like this."

"Okay, I got it!" Issei followed quickly, staring down intensely at his hands.

"Pour you emotions, but they must be pure of intent like love, not lust, and-"

Again, the troubled expression replaced his excited face. "Eto, Gabriel, what is 'lust?'"

She didn't know why but her cheeks went warm and she stopped moving for a moments. "...It's... like loving someone, but it's because you only love that person for not who they are or what they have. That is lust, unjust love."

"Does that mean I love Gabriel?" Issei blurted.

"I love everyone, therefore I must love Ise!" She ruffled his hair, fighting her open expressions. "So now that you understand, you mustn't taint your emotions, ne?"

"Un! I definitely won't!" With a nod, Issei returned to his focusing, although he didn't really understand.

...Slowly, but surely, a ball of light slowly lit into life. In awe, Gabriel simply stared with Issei. Soon, it grew to the size of his head.

"I did it! I did it, Gabriel! L-Look!" The child placed the ball of holy light in front of the crouched girl.

"That's really good, Ise! But if you don't..."

*Pst-Psss*

The ball lost its radiance and fade from the physical plane.

"If you don't focus, that'll happen, so you have to learn how to multitask, okay?"

"I will!" Child Issei placed his hands together, and focused with his utmost abilities.

"Let's do it again! I'll do it too!" She summoned her own energies and made a ball.

...

After summoning his ball of light multiple time, the one before a bit smaller than the next, Issei finally opened his eyes to se Gabriel's energies take shape.

"...G-Gabriel... That's so big! Really big!"

The ball overshadowing the area, swallowing everything with its revitalizing radiance, yet it didn't do anything but speeding up the growth of flowers, along various other plants, and empower Issei.

"Whoa!"

[ **Reset!** ]

...

"I'm tired already..."

Before he fell, Gabriel caught him. "You aren't used to your gift from Father." Lifting him into his arms, Gabriel blushed as she remembered her mother held him in the same manner. "It's really good you could even use it for that long."

"Gabriel, can I sleep in that bed again?" Before he knew it, his world went dark. "Gabriel..."

"Would..." She stopped, seeing his sleeping face. "I guess it's time." She glanced past the six-year-old Issei, over the trees and saw the sun setting, turning the sky various shades of red and yellow.

"Father, please watch over all your children."

|:[TimeSkip : Seven years : "Living With Change I"]:|

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _Does this style feel different? I'm trying to speed up the pacing, somewhat, maybe ?  
I feel like everyone was waiting for a time skip... _

_Then, the Rias problem... I kinda want to make Issei fight Riser, as a sign of peace for both fractions...  
But, that's kinda dumb... I dunno, is it?  
I have no idea what to do if so...  
...Rias x Riser? ...No?  
...Kiba x Rias... 'Kay, I'll shut up now..._

 _I might go to the Danmachi section..._

 _So, 'til next time, ne?_

 _More Importantly, Please,  
"Have a Nice Day."_

 _[Words: 3,949]_

 **Final Harem** : (Main _)_ Irina; Gabriel; (Exile-Nun) Asia; Xenovia; (Tsundere Seraph/Archangel) Sariel*

* = She replaces Mittlet in the future. I technically don't own her, as she does exist in the DxD universe but isn't really mentioned. (DxD-wiki) Technically a Fallen (from what I've read)... buuut, whatever, DxD says she's a Seraph.

* * *

 **†**

 **Sariel**

 _Appearance_ : (Basically, Touhou Fan-art 'cause I'm lazy and only felt like changing a few things)

 _Eyes_ : Sharp crimson.  
 _Skin_ : Pale complexion like any other Angel.  
 _Hair_ : Knee-length orchid/cyan (Depending on her 'state').  
 _Wings_ : A silver lining, but white like any other. Six pairs of wings.  
 _Body_ : A small and pale body [Loli]/a taller than the average college student body, more develop in her feminine regions (Depending on her 'state').  
 _Clothes_ : Often seen in a frilled blue dress with long white sleeves/Mirror-like silver armor glittered with blue designs (Depending on 'state').

[Coloring is on purpose]

Background: "Command of God/The Command"/"Angel of Death"/*The System*  
Only natural Angel with blue hair/(Besides Samuel) red eyes, often hailed as an Archangel, Acts stiff and powerful but is rather girly and expressive, (un)surprisingly [Tsundere]

Sacrificed herself, "The Command," so that Michael, "The Prince of Heaven," may be able to manage the "system" in the Heavenly Father's absence. One day is reborn, unknown to Heaven and is found by a certain _teen_.

By her Heavenly Father, she was replaced by Azazel. She never knew his reasonings until she gained [ _Systematic Knowledge_ ]. She vows to finish what her Father started, no matter the consequences...

Inventory/Skills: (1)

God's Command: As the one of angels of Death and as her Father's "command," the enchantment allows her to gain the strength needed for almost any endeavor. However, there are drawbacks.

Powers of Light: An Angel's most basic magic, allowing them to conduct light into the desired object, including clothing, and to fly. [ _ **Enhanced** xSystem xSeraph_ ]

Systematic Knowledge: From her rebirth by and from the system, she contains the entire knowledge of the system. However, she vowed to never give any information unless the topic is known/"released" by the system through a certain angel.

Affinity: She inspires strength and knowledge into her kind and most humans. [ _ **Enhanced** xCommand_ ]

Sword of Command: A simple golden claymore with no other purpose to follow/"obey," birthed from her shield, blessed by God. Its limit is unknown. [ _ **Enhanced** x_ _Shield xCommand_ ]

Shield of Radiance/God: Blessed by her Father, the shield can be used as a weapon and as a object to protect. It's completed by/completes when casting [ _Light Seal_ ] or [ _Final Truth_ ] [ _ **Enhanced** xSeal xTruth x Command]_

Fallen: Reborn from a Fallen (Mittlet), she is unable to fall. [ _ **Enhanced** xKnowledge_ ]

Life & Death: It allows her to "transfer" two things of equal value [ ** _Enhanced_** _xCommand xKnowledge_ ]

Light Seal: A system spell that is to seal. Potentially on par with her Father's seal on 666/Trihexa [ _ **Enhanced** xCommand xSystem xSeraph xTruth_ ]

Final Truth: "A system spell that will bring the end of the..." - the entry was never finished. [ _ **Enhanced** xCommand xFallen xSystem xSeraph xLight **xShield** xSeal **xPeace**_ ]

(1) = My twist of (Wikipedia, lol) religion and/or DxD

 _Fun, eh?  
Seems like much,  
hue hue._


	7. Reuniting with Change: I

|:[Reuniting With Change I]:|

* * *

\- :|: - Seven Years Time Skip - :|: - Issei x Irina - :|: -

A thirteen-year-old Issei shot into the sky, bursting his four pairs of white wings from his back and a lustrous halo atop his head as his hair bled from brown to blonde. His eyes followed bleeding from passionate brown to a shining emerald.

It was a late morning that Saturday, and the clouds were barely covering the sky.

However, Issei didn't mind the sky, no, he was too focused on his plans. He was excited because for once, he had free time away from school (until Wednesday), and training.

"—Yosh!"

Gabriel did promise he would be able to see _her_ one day. _And that day, is today!_ He nodded confidently; he was going to make sure of it!

"I'm gonna' visit Irina!"

He knew which direction was west, like a bird or a compass, and headed a bit north of west.

 _England!_

Issei zoomed forward, focusing slightly on his arm, allowing for a familiar sensation to engulf his left hand up to his elbow.

"Boosted Gear!"

[ **Boosted Gear!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

* **Boom!** *

"—Roaaar!"

With a sonic boom and a roar, Issei's vision blurred slightly as he only focused on going faster to get to England, where Irina said she would be living.

The adrenaline started to pump through his body, making him unmindful of how much wasted energy he put in zooming through the sky in a holy white streak above the clouds. Not that it actually mattered.

 _I can't wait to show Irina my wings!_

Issei grinned at the thought of Irina's surprised face. In that moment, he would pull her into a hug and hug her for all she was worth, and that was a lot for Issei. Irina was always on his mind for far too long that it would be an understatement to say that he simply missed her.

 _Faster!_

[ **Boost!** ]

* **Boom!** *

 _Again!_

[ **Boost!** ]

...

After a few minutes, he was almost past China.

 _Faster!_

[ **Boost!** ]

* **Boom!** *

Issei laughed in pure joy. He could barely wait.

 _I'm almost there!_

...

*Vrroom-Fsssssssh!*

A harsh wind blasted against Issei's wings and back as he suddenly stopped, high in the sky, at a point where people looked like dots.

He pulled a picture from his pocket and unfolded it. On the picture, a lightly brown haired girl, with an age much like his, in a plaid brown and green uniform. It was a small gift from Gabriel, when he told her about his plan.

" _So what are you going to do when I'm gone and without school?" Gabriel asked, sitting crisscrossed in the warming sun._

" _I think..." Issei stopped to think of something. He jumped from his position and shot his left hand into the sky. "I'm going to see Iri-chan!"_

 _Gabriel smiled at his way as she reached into his pocket, also moving from her position. "I knew you were going to pull something like this, so, here." From Issei's pocket was a folded picture of a girl._

" _T-This is, Iri-kun?" Issei was flabbergasted; she looked so different but it was still noticeable that it was still his best friend._

 _Gabriel nodded, as she reached into his pocket again to pull out a map. "Yep, she should be at Canterbury, England, so make sure, you know where it is, 'k?"_

" _I'm really going to see Iri-kun!"_

" _But you can only tell her of your secret," She ended her statement by tapped his nose with her right pointer finger, "okay?"_

" _Yes! I will! Thank you, Gabriel!" Issei almost jumped onto her as he moved to hug the woman ._

 _The woman giggled slightly at his enthusiasm and hugged back._

" _You're welcome, Ise." She released some of her energy and let the sensation overtake them both. With that energy came a teleporting spell. Although Issei could do it himself, Gabriel often forgot as she liked to think of him as her son.  
_

" _Now, sleep Issei, I'll miss you, you know." Gabriel let a sad smile grace her face. She was rather dependent on the boy, not that he knew._

" _I'll miss you too!" He slipped into his bed, oddly wondering if his parents were sleeping too. "Good night, Gabriel!"_

" _Have a wonderful time, Ise." With a wave and another flash of her 'radiance,' she was gone, leaving only fading specks of 'radiance.'_

"I wonder what Iri-kun is doing..." Issei plummeted down into a forest, but before he fell, he came to a stop with a strong beat of his wings. With it, came a massive gale, shaking the whole surrounding area.

* **Ffsssssh**!*

He was about to hide his wings and run through the city to find Irina, but he heard something.

"—Kah!" A high-pitch feminine voice cried out from somewhere around him.

 _Huh?_

Issei followed the sound, wondering if someone had been caught up in his descent from the "heavens."

"Grruuuah!" It was a bellow of a beast. It caused Issei to speed his approach since the beast sounded angry. How Issei knew, was lost on him.

Once he made it to the beast, or chimera, he saw a girl around his age with long blue hair that barely went past her hip.

In the girl's hand was a large golden and blue broadsword that gave off energy much like Issei's own angelic energies. _What is she doing to a monster like that?_

The girl blocked another slash from the lizard-panther-rooster hybrid's claw. Then the blade started to shake violently in the girl's hands. Though it seemed to make the monster back off a small distance, as the girl glared at the sword in frustrated.

"Come on!" The girl stared down the sword, as it was alive. She began swinging it around but this time, her swings were a bit wavy and out of control.

Issei was done watching and quietly made small ball born from his draconic energies. "—Dragon Shot!" The ball of red energy hit the beast as it was in mid-lunge.

* **Boom!** *

The blast obliterated the foul beast, making quick work of the monster. Issei wasn't going to allow the girl, who looked to be around his age, to get hurt on his watch.

"What?" The girl deadpanned, seeing the beast she fought with all her energy being simply destroyed from an attack that came out of nowhere.

Using the spell, he learned from Gabriel, he translated her words and his next words into English after he debated whether he should approached the girl. In slow English, he said, "A... Are you okay?"

The blue haired girl blinked repeatedly at the approaching angel. The heavy blade fell from her hands as her disbelief caught up to her. Issei, the oblivious boy, took it as a sign of weakness and tried to gather the girl in his arms, only for the girl to get to her knees with her hands together and her head down.

Xenovia found herself blessed, confused and amazed all at the same time. All she wanted to do was master the sword given to her. However, instead, she faced the pinnacle of purity, an angel, with four pairs of wings, nonetheless, who also tried to hold her, in an embrace.

 _What... What do I do?_

"Um..." Issei wasn't sure what exactly he was doing or should do. "...Are you okay?" He repeated.

Xenovia wasn't sure what to do in her predicament as she was never taught what to _actually_ do in an angel's presence and racked her brain for answers.

"...I'll... I'll just go?" That statement was more of a question than a statement.

"—Wait!"

Xenovia didn't realized what she said until it came out. Immediately, the girl clasped her hands against her mouth, horrified that she spoke, after she chose to stay silent.

"Y-Yes?" Issei was surprised but found himself returning to the girl.

"Can..." She glanced towards Issei then averted her eyes, oddly embarrassed, "Can you tell me how to become strong?"

Issei wasn't too sure how to answer the girl. He glanced to the abandoned broadsword.

 _Durandal..._

Gabriel had told him about various holy artifacts, which included Durandal. "Why are you in such a hurry?" The sincere question made her pause.

Why was she in such a hurry? Xenovia knew people hailed her as a warrior-nun prodigy at a young age. Did that push her?

 _No..._

It was to fill _something_ within her. A hole of sorts.

"The last person who had sword, it took him many years to master the sword ya' know?" Issei stepped back from the girl.

She already knew that. Yet, no matter how much pain and practice she when through, she couldn't effectively use the sword! It frustrated her to no end.

She watched the angel pick up the sword with ease and swing it, lightly.

Suddenly the green-eyed angel stabbed the sword into the ground, surprising her.

"Never forget, to wield, any and everything, one must be of pure intention." A blinding light radiated from the sword. With the light fading, Issei was long gone.

...

Issei sighed, he totally bull-shitted his words, and hoped he didn't mislead the girl. He wondered if Gabriel would get mad at him for revealing himself to a mortal that wasn't Irina.

Nevertheless, he shoved it to the back of his mind when he spotted a lone girl skipping on the sidewalk. A smile overtook his face, voluntarily, as he began his approach.

 _Huh?_

Issei stopped his approach and hid his presence when he noticed a person going up to her. It was fat man who looked to be the priest over the nearby church, which he ushered Irina into.

 _What's going on?_

Issei let himself move up towards the window. He spoke a small spell, allowing himself to phase through the window easily and without a trace.

The church was a bit on the smaller side and empty of people besides Irina and the fat man. It was mainly golden brown with various columns and bench-like seats. Running down the middle, was a regal blue carpet with a golden outline.

"...With that, I bless, the warrior-nun, Irina Shidou. May God always be with you!" A glowing blue gem fell from the man's hands and dropped into Irina's outstretched palms, only to fade away like diamond mist as it touched her hands.

The man took a dagger and gave it to the girl who gratefully took it. The dagger twisted and transformed into a ribbon, attaching itself to Irina's wrist.

 _Warrior-nun?_

...

"I wonder, what's Ise doing nowadays..."

Behind Irina was an invisible Issei, smirking at the comment.

"Yeah, I wonder what I do nowadays too..." He put a hand to his chin and nodded in agreement, waiting for her surprise. A knowing and happy smile split across his face.

"Huh!" Quickly she turned, a soft voice reached her ears. The voice was familiar but so different at the same time. "A-An A-A-Angel!" She blinked quickly in surprise before she got to her knees, shakily.

"Hi Iri-kun!" His tone was happy and he even waved.

"I-Ise?" Irina lifted her head instantly at her childhood nickname because only one person called her "Iri-kun!"

"Yep, the one and only." His hair bled from blonde to its usual brown and his eyes followed in suit with it respective color, but he left his wings and halo out. "Miss me?"

"B-B-but, h-how? When?"

 _My best friend is an angel?!_

Issei didn't answer her questions. Instead, he leaped at her with wide arms. He couldn't hold back the urge to hug her. It was the first time in ages that he's seen her. "I missed you!"

Irina, still trying to get used to the fact that her childhood friend was an angel, barely hugged back and responded, "Yeah, I missed you too." Lightly, she patted at his back. The revaluation made her more than confused.

"I'm an angel, cool, right?" Issei stated the obvious, oblivious to the fact as he pulled back from the embrace.

A pout overtook her expression as she let her 'warrior' facade drop. "Mou! I want to be an angel too!" She pulled at his back with childish vigor. "Gimme your wings!"

 _She's still Iri-kun._

"No! Wait!" She stopped herself, realizing she was actually talking to an angel! She got to her knees, once again, leaving Issei confused.

"Eh?" Issei was dumbfounded.

Irina bit her lip, wondering if God would scorn her for acting in such a manner to one of His Angels. She wanted to say something at the same time but didn't know how to address her 'friend.' She decided she would only speak when asked.

"This, huh?" His tone was indifferent and slightly scared Irina as she wasn't used to that kind of tone from anyone, especially Issei. His expression changed. He wasn't happy. He didn't look mad either, which made Irina just a bit relieved.

"I didn't want it to come to this but..." His brown covered his eyes in an impenetrable shadow. His hands rose as if he was going to summon lightning. "To pay for your sins, Irina, warrior-nun, you shall perish!"

 _What?!_

...

 _April Fools!_

Irina felt the wind get knocked out of her as menacing fingers reached her sides. He was tickling her! "AH-Hahahah! Ise-Ise, s-stop! Ahaha!"

"Perish with the power of the tickle Angel!" Issei found himself laughing with Irina.

"N-No fair!" Irina didn't realize he succeeded in making her drop her former expression and bowing stance.

"Issei-kun!"

...

"Mou! Issei, that wasn't fair of you!"

"Ehehehe." In return, Issei scratched the back of head and laughed. "I guess so."

They sat in silence for a few moments, feeling the wind blow against them. Irina knew he definitely was Issei but him as an angel? She felt blessed-no, even more blessed-that she knew him before and at the fact that he was an angel, the peak of purity.

"Hey, Irina." Issei turned away from her with a sad smile on his face. "Does me, being an angel... Does it change anything?"

Irina's eyes widened at the question. "I-I..." Her studies wanted her to say "yes." However, she knew the answer he wanted was "no."

"I don't want to lose your friendship, Irina." At his heart, Issei was pure, and only wanted to laugh and have fun everyday with the people he favored, like a small child, which he wasn't anymore. "I missed you a lot."

"I-I missed you a lot, too." Irina began remembering her vigorous training. "Issei, does being an angel change our friendship? I don't want it to."

"Does that mean—"

"But, Issei, I have my own responsibilities, so wait a bit longer." With a bright smile, Irina allowed herself to hug the angel.

"Irina..." Issei hugged back, his thoughts and plans in disarray. However, he wasn't going to let that stop him! "I have 3 days until I have to go back. So let's have the most fun!"

"B-But Ise—"

"I know, I know." Issei felt a grin crept up his face. "You wanna know how it feels to fly?"

"Huh—" Issei didn't let her finish and picked her up bridal style. "Isssssseeei!" He zoomed up into the sky; his eight wings wrapped around them, making it seem like they were a white bullet.

...

"Issei! Be careful!" Irina wanted to squirm but she was afraid of falling.

"I'm not going to drop you, I promise." With his warm voice, Irina felt her heart go warm against her chest. However, Issei didn't notice her blushing and sudden timidness and continued, "Does the view look pretty?"

They weren't in England anymore, to say the least.

The sky was yellow, purple and all the shades in between. The cloud were literally just above them. Irina swore she could just touch with a small jump, if she wasn't in Issei's hold. Underneath them, was a clearing in the forest. Everything around the clearing was green as far as the eye could see. But inside the clearing was a sight to behold.

The clearing had her name in various flowers. She held a hand to her mouth.

"Issei… This is..." Irina didn't finish her sentence for she was too immersed in the scenery around, above and below. It was simply breath-taking.

"I know, right?" Issei silently casted a small spell, allowing for an _invisible_ plane to _appear_. "It took me forever to perfect the spell (because he's a natural in destroying things), I hope you like it."

Issei let her down, and was careful so she wouldn't fall from his arms, until she began squirming. "H-Hey! What are y-you—"

"You're not going to fall, I promise," Issei said with his voice smooth and without fault. It made Irina feel a bit warm, especially when she looked up to his confident face.

"O-Okay..." Hesitantly, she took a step, only to realize she was walking on _nothing!_ She shot a look back to Issei to confirm that she was literally walking on nothing. He smiled gently with his playful look already long gone.

"Irina, don't be afraid, even if you somehow do fall, I'll catch you." She felt her ears go warm despite the chilling winds.

"I-Issei?" Irina questioned as she took a small step forward.

"See?" He confided his wings back into his back and Irina found herself staring.

His graceful _fall_ caused his hair to be lifted off his unblemished and faultless face. His maple eyes were the same eyes she grew up with, full of adventure and warmth. His red hooded jacket was much more like a cape as it swung back. His easygoing smile made her blush, harshly.

 _This isn't a dream..._

"Hey Irina?"

She didn't say anything. She was too embarrassed at her thoughts as steam let her red ears.

"Why are you a warrior-nun?"

"Huh?" She blinked at the unexpected and sudden question. "Oh, uh, you see, I'm one of the few candidates for a part of the Excalibur, 'cause my dad, you remember him?" Issei nodded, "Well, he's an exorcist, so, as his only child, he wanted me to follow his footsteps."

"And... I wanted to b-become a h-hero, l-like we wanted."

"Oh! I wanna know what you've learned so far!" Issei jumped back, and took a fighting stance.

"Eh? You want me to fight you?" _To fight an angel? I can't hurt an angel, moreover, Issei-kun..._

Issei faltered as he saw the conflict in Irina's eyes. "No, we're not _fighting_..." Issei thought of something and smirked, confidently. "I bet you can't even touch me."

Irina felt a smirk creeping up her own face as she saw Issei. He was going to play against her competitive side.

"I bet you I can!" The ribbon around her wrist twisted and transformed into a katana.

"You're on!"

 ***Chhhhak** *

Issei dodged with a quick step to the side as Irina brought down her curved blade onto the nigh-impenetrable plane. He smirked again, and poked her in the forehead. In English, he said, "Tag~ You it." The way he said that, without proper grammar, with an annoyingly placed poke, and in such a teasingly tone, sparked a fire into her veins.

"You know I _always_ win!"

...

"Mou!" Irina could barely pout as she huffed in exhaustion. "You broke the game, hhuuah!"

Issei smirk in return, "I can't let you beat for the 76th time." His smirk widened, "Not that I'm counting or anything."

"I couldn't even get you once!"

"You were close a few times, I'll give you that." He poked her by her waist as he crouched down beside her. "You hungry?"

"Actually... Yeah, a little." Irina rolled onto the flat of her back when suddenly she was pulled from the plane and into something familiar, "H-Hey! H-Hold up!"

It wasn't that she didn't like being held by Issei, surrounded by his pure white wings. Because being held by her childhood crush, Issei, was so _blissfully_ secure and cordial. But, she felt so embarrassed in his arms. She wanted to stay, hit him, and hug him all the same time. It was just the fact that he grabbed her so suddenly. She sighed, but _Issei-kun wouldn't be Issei-kun if he wasn't forceful._

She looked up to his face, only to advert her violet eyes as they caught Issei's concerned orbs. His concern caused her cheeks to dust pink which only seemed to grow.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." The nervous laugh that slipped through his lips caused her to smile gently.

"I-It's fine." With that, they slipped into calming silence.

 _Issei-kun isn't Issei-kun if he didn't act so concerned either._ The thought made her snuggle closer into Issei's hold and chest. Irina didn't realize it, but she soon fell asleep, forgetting about her slight hunger.

...

"Hey, Irina, wake up." There was something smacking against her right cheek. "Come on, Sleepyhead."

"Leave me alone, it's too cozy to move." She snuggled into the feather soft _whatever_.

"But, Iriinnaa!" Issei complained, though he didn't really mind. However, as Irina said before, she had her own responsibilities. Like going home before dusk, and feeding herself.

"Mmmm, Issei-kun, my guardian angel." He blushed at the comment. He's never heard such words from anyone.

 _Irina looks so cute..._

...

It took forever, but he finally got Irina home. The (not-so) problem was that he was (not-so) forced into sleeping with her.

Irina's parents were totally fine that he was visiting. Especially when Irina blurted out that he was an angel. Having _old_ people bow down to him? He couldn't have that, when it went against his morals. After a lot of convincing, he finally got them to act as if he was just a normal child.

He sighed, turning back to Irina's sleeping face.

 _I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?_

What exactly were Irina's responsibilities?

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _Why Canterbury? I dunno, I chose randomly cuz there isn't one mentioned in the wiki.  
Xenovia is such an underrated OP character in my opinion. She originally wasn't going to be in this chapter.  
Did I make Irina seem OOC? I kinda think so.  
Not much actually happen this chapter... meh._

 _Zz, a guest reviewer, I totally agree. The thing is, it's a lot of "work" to care._

 _I blame "World Purge-Hen." Not sure for what yet, but I do._

 _Till next time, ne?_

" _Have a Nice Day."_

 _Koneko's monotone voice:  
" **April Fools. Die.** "_

 _Spring Break sucks.  
Life happens to happen._

 _[Words: 3,879_ _]_


	8. Reuniting with Change: II

|:[Reuniting With Change II]:|

\- :|: - Morning : Irina - :|: - Principles x Sanctified - :|: -

A simple room filled with just a bit more than the bare necessities and contained two thirteen-year-old pre-teens. On the white bed, the female had her arms in an embrace around the male. They were faced towards one another. The light spring blanket, which once covered them sometime during the night, fell down to both their legs in a tangled mess.

"Uuuwwahhh~" With a heavy, nonetheless, endearing yawn, Irina rubbed her eyelids, before she actually took in her surroundings. When she did, her nightress-colored eyes took in something that went beyond her wildest dreams.

 _I-Ise!_

The windows only let a small glance of morning's divine radiance peek into the room. It just so happened to fall upon Issei's figure.

In front of her face, Irina blushed as saw morning first light spray itself against Issei's face. The light seemed so focused over his body that she truly believed that, if she hadn't yet, he was an angel among angels. Soon, Irina found it in herself to move. Hesitantly, she let her free left hand, which caused her to blush when she realized it was behind the sleeping boy in a mutual cuddle, come up to his face. Shakily, her hand brushed his silky yet messy chocolate hair from his unblemished and adorable resting face. She feared she would disturb the masterpiece that was her best friend.

"Chu~"

Before she knew it, her world turned dark as her eyes closed and yet... She felt _somewhere_ on her body befall so whole, warm, so cherished, she couldn't help but have a small resistant against the sinful temptation to repeat her sinfully delightful action.

Slowly, she pulled back; her actions had yet to reach her.

With her right pointer finger, she caressed her lips as her body touched a height of a warmth so high, she swore she could see the pearly gates of heaven.

Finally, her thoughts began wondering as her ears released streams of steam.

"Fuuuaah!" Madly, she shook her head. _God please forgive me for having such sinful thoughts!_

The noise Irina made finally caused Issei to wake. However, what he saw caused him to be utterly confused. "I-Irina?" Issei wasn't sure what exactly Irina was doing. She looked somewhere between having a seizure and an external exorcism.

"Kaaah!" With a great deal of surprise, she tried to hit him with the ribbon-turned sword by an impulse.

"H-Hey!" He grabbed the sword with a strong gust following.

...

"Irina, what were you doing this morning?" Besides a blushing Irina, Issei asked with an innocent confusion.

"J-Just f-forget that!" Irina said, as grabbing the sides of her face with pure embarrassment.

"O-Okay." Issei decided to drop the subject and watched as her twin tails shook with her every step. He sighed, pulled out a card from his pocket.

" _What is this?" Issei asked as the card was brought before him._

 _Touji put the card into his hands. "Has Irina told you about who I am?" Issei nodded, slowly, bringing the memory of yesterday to his mind. "Today, Irina will start a different training. However, with you there, and no one but her knows you—I am allowed to pull some strings as a high-ranking exorcist, myself."_

 _Issei still wasn't sure what he was talking about, but read the card._

 _[_ I allowed Hyoudou Issei to join the joint training between Irina Shidou & Xenovia Quarta – _Touji Shdou_ ]

" _You are going to be with Irina all day, right?"_

 _At that Issei stole a glance towards the eating Irina who was a room away, oblivious to the very meeting, "I w-want to."_

" _Then you will get to because of that." He gestured toward the card once again. "Watch her for me." With a smile, Touji patted the growing boy by on his head._

" _R-Right! I definitely will!"_

Atop a small set of stair that led to a large church, a sudden breeze blew through the area. Issei couldn't help but stare in awe as Irina's image filled his vision. The breeze tugged at her checkered green and brown skirt and at her amber twin tails. Thus, Irina grabbed at her hair and pushed down her skirt.

 _Irina is pretty like Okaa-san!_

"Mou! Issei, hurry already!" With her cheeks cutely enlarged, she yelled towards Issei.

"Sorry!" Irina by then had already turned and headed inside the church.

The front of the grand church was six pure white pillars separated equally across the length of the building. Seating in between the middle two, the main entrance's gate-like doors were already opened. Two men in pure silver armor guarded the entrance with a shield and spear by their sides.

"Card?" Issei blinked as he saw the left guard stop Irina. _So even she needs a card?_ From with her shoe, she pulled a small slip and passed it to the scarred guard. Irina's face was straight and almost bored looking. _Responsibilities..._ "You may enter."

Then the guard turned his way. "I, uh," he fumbled with the card, since he was unused to talking to people besides the ones he knew as he casted a spell to translate his words, "have it right, here." With that, he passed it to the guard.

"Shidou, huh?" The guard didn't really seem to mind what was on the card or the lack of information. "You may enter."

...

"Hi! I'm Irina Shidou!" Cheerfully, Irina greeted the girl, which was awfully familiar to Issei.

The girl was dressed in a battle get-up and was further covered by a white, hooded and full-body robe, lined with a green outline. On her back, beneath the robe, a large great sword stuck out the head opening and was covered with a sealing fabric, like a mummy.

A small distance behind Irina, Issei was still catching up to Irina, taking in every detail of the church's walls.

"...We're not here to make friends," was the blue haired girl's blunt and cool response.

Irina opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She realized she only acted in such a way because Issei and the excitement that came along with him was simply contagious. When she closed her mouth, she bit down on her lip and scolded herself. Then, she brought up her usual emotionless façade.

When she was told she was going to work with the prodigy, Xenovia Quarta, Irina was excited for getting a partner, a strong and famous one at that. However, her personality was, perhaps, to be expected. She sadly noted.

Issei's expression twisted with surprise when he saw the girl from yesterday. However, hearing her tone of speaking, and her words, he didn't stay surprise. He did doubt that his words would have an immediate effect on her.

"—But, it's good to get along with your comrades." Issei injected, his surprise long gone from his expression.

Xenovia shifted her line of sight from Irina to the brown haired boy. "One does not need friendship." She repeated, observing the boy. He looked awfully familiar but there was no way that he was an angel. While the angel did have a similar hairstyle, his hair was blond and he had emerald green eyes, not maple brown hair and eyes. Besides, the angels haven't been seen or heard from for years, or at least, that's what she has been told. Whatever happened yesterday, she disregarded. "You are?" She spat back.

"Issei Hyoudou, wielder of a holy sword, created and blessed by God." In other words, he carried a "true" holy weapon.

Irina suddenly turned his way when she heard his response in surprise. Invertly, it meant the Heavenly Father blessed him!

"—Never heard of you." Xenovia removed herself from the leaning position against the wall and began walking towards yet another hallway. "I'm Xenovia Quarta, but let's move."

"R-Right." Both Issei and Irina wasn't sure what to think of the girl. And so, the journey to the training area began and remained in silence.

...

*— **Shhk**!*

With a powerful swing, the sealing fabric flew right off and into the Xenovia's hand, wrapping itself, masterfully, around her wrist.

"Excalibur: Destruction," Issei heard Irina mumbled. _What about Durandal?_

As Xenovia took her robe off, she said, "I heard you also have an Excalibur. Mimic, I believe."

"Y-Yeah, I have Excalibur: Mimic." The ribbon on her wrist shifted and twirled, turning itself into a golden katana with an intricate azure design.

"I want to test your strength, your faith." Again, her blunt words put up a silence.

Issei moved to say something, but was stopped from Irina's hand. Once she turned his way, she smiled. "I got it, Issei-kun." However, her smile seemed a bit sad. She knew she was going to lose, but... wasn't going to back down!

"Just watch for now, ne?"

...

Leaning on a bluish-grey wall behind Irina, Issei watched the two exorcists face off in the large dirt training grounds.

"I shall take first move." Xenovia said at the same moment her legs kicked off the ground.

It was barely meager two seconds when Xenovia reached a similar dressed Irina.

In pure strength, Destruction outmatched Mimic in every way. However, with Mimic having the ability to transform, Irina had technique on her side. And most importantly, she had Issei behind her! She couldn't hit him, yes, but, she could still show him the fruits of her training with better vigor!

 _Yesterday was a f-fluke! Y-Yes! A fluke!_

— _Issei-kun watch me!_

Her sharp blade morphed into a ten-tailed whip and with a flick of her wrist, the whip slapped and wrapped around Xenovia's wrist. With her simple counter, she pulled her odd weapon so that Xenovia would either miss or release her grip on her weapon.

Xenovia smirked when the sword drew closer towards the ground, near her opponent and continued pushing the swing not care if the swing didn't hit Irina, in fact she looked to push the sword with even more strength. It seemed that Irina didn't know the full extent of Xenovia's weapon, Xenovia noted.

Once the great blue blade touched the ground, an explosion occurred and blew them both away. However, unprepared, Irina took the attack almost headfirst without properly adjusting herself. Xenovia smirked to herself, using the friction between her feet and the rough terrain to slow her to a stop only a small distance away.

"Kaaah!" Irina was sent tumbling against the harsh dirt ground. Small clouds of dust and dirt followed each bounce.

 _Irina..._ Issei bit his lip. He wanted to stop it but he knew Irina wouldn't want that. He immediately searched her for wounds as she stood up. She only had minor bruises causing him to sigh in relief.

The multi-tailed whip morphed back into a katana. However, instead of her usual open stance, she took up a Japanese stance, spreading her legs apart and her blade up to her eyes. The blade's flat edge aimed down as she prepared for her next strike.

"Here I go!" With that, she kicked off, lunging forward at an incredible speed for a human.

*— **Clang!** *

"Oh," Xenovia gained an amused expression as she barely blocked the strike. "That was a good strike."

Irina knew that given time, Xenovia could turn her block into an attack simply with the amount brute force Xenovia had, from observing Xenovia's first swing. With that in mind, she paid close attention to Xenovia as she morphed her sword once more.

It was like a joust lance. However, it was as if it curved around a lance to make a hollowed drill/spiral shape.

* **Kiiich!** *

Irina pulled back from the sword lock and watched in horror as Xenovia's blade came in contact with the ground once more. As fast as she could, she forced the sword to change into a circular shield. However, she was not aware of her hands glowing a heavenly yellow as she did so. The attack, while harsh, barely grazed, thanks to her transforming shield. It morphed back its former drill shape.

If she was in the crater and hadn't moved back, she doubted she would have survived to continue the fight.

"Never seen a weapon like yours," Xenovia noted a bit weary. Irina didn't say again. But, instead Irina eyed Xenovia's loaf stance that had Xenovia place her sword on her right shoulder and other hand on her hip. "Have you used the 'element?'"

"The what?"

"I take it as a no then." With a yellowish-white glow, her sword gained a massive and overwhelming aura, which forced a sense of dread over her.

"W-What is this?" Nervously, she eyed the sword. It was like the normal exorcist light sabers but the sword was not a work of the church's "light catching" but of Xenovia's own person, as she could see the latter's body also gaining the glow.

 _Just h-how did she gather that 'element?'_

"Holy-infusing or using the holy element" was all she simply said as she gathered her powerful sword for an overhead swing. "It doesn't matter how great a distance. I will win." With pure determination in her words, she swung down with yellow metaphysical slash tearing through its path at a ferocious pace.

"Checkmate."

[— **Blade** ]

Ascalon appeared out of nowhere at Ddriag's voice. Seeing his weapon emerge, Issei gripped his sword with a tight hold.

"That's enough." Issei's voice was thick with disapproval. He didn't approve the fact Xenovia attacked Irina with something of such a high level attack to someone, who quite literally just learned of the holy element.

* **Fssssh**!*

The holy attack dissipated with one swing of Issei's sword.

"Oh," Xenovia's brow rose as noticed Issei's strength to put out her attack with a simple swing. She observed his so-called God blessed blade.

It was a long sword based on its length and its grip. It was mostly a pleasant gold with a white fuller. The grip was covered in a red strap that contrasted with most of the sword. However, the guard that was just above the grip it had was odd. It was curve, not vertical down or simply straight but vertical upwards like golden-scaled claws. When it shined by the lighting, it wasn't just with the blinding glare, but it radiated an elliptical rainbow.

"That's... Saint George's... sword." Saint George was one of the most venerated saints and used as a symbol of protection and strength in the Christianity faith. He was also one of few that have killed a dragon. While it was a young dragon the size of a large horse, it was a dragon, nonetheless. After all, he was simply human.

However, to be allowed to brandish the sword, she couldn't imagine what hardships he had to do in order to even be allowed to touch one of the most protected swords of the Church.

The only reason she was allowed to use/carry Durandal was that she, unlike most people, was simply one of the chosen _few_. Besides, there was literally no one else but one aging, nonetheless, headstrong _human_ person that could touch the sword without so much as feeling harsh repercussions.

She was simply chosen for a fate she never chose. So, in the end, she just went with the flow of her life, a puppet to its strings.

 _If only she knew the truth..._

Issei snapped his finger, watching as his sword disappear in mystical white mist to its confinements within the [Boosted Gear]. He then glanced towards the weak-willed Irina who sat on the ground on her thighs and legs.

"Are you okay, Irina?" Issei crouched down and examined Irina once more.

Irina didn't say anything.

The two great people before her were way out of her league. The strength, faith, they wielded was far more than she had. Irina was conflicted. She didn't find it right that she was someone to hold a sword that was supposed to be among the same 'strength' of her new comrade and Issei. She felt like she didn't deserve to wield such a great sword when the gap of strength, talent, faith was far too great.

But, she didn't want to give up on her dream. Especially when Issei... became an Angel. It just made her dream, all the more real. "Thank you, Ise." She almost whispered. However, she hoped she didn't have to say it so early; she wanted to put up a better fight. But perhaps, it was just because she was up against the prodigy among three others. She hoped, wished that Issei wouldn't leave her for being so weak. She didn't have a right to stand by them.

"Irina?" He couldn't understand why Irina was so... deflated. She had an incredible amount of energy just before, but where did it all go?

"I'm fine," but her tone was blank, like the facade that recaptured her face.

 _...I don't know what to do._

"—Fight me," Interjected Xenovia with resolve to defeat someone looked to be on par with her. Xenovia was going to have her fight one way or another.

"Huh?" was Issei's smart answer before Xenovia kicked off the ground.

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _Yo.  
Free time, yada, yada, yada... Just felt like posting something..._

 _Last chapter's various and more numerous (than usual) mistakes were... even "much" on my part. Sorry.  
But I couldn't find where I wrote that he had four wings or two pair of wing... Unless, you didn't know there was a time-skip?_

 _Xenovia's not becoming a devil. And her personality, it will change back into her canon self. So please bear with some of the OOC moments.  
Since it is a fic, I could always make it so Rias wasn't engaged to Riser... but I don't like that idea either... Doesn't seem natural either.  
They seemed damn powerful for only preteens... Besides Issei, he truly is powerful cuz he's got like... eight wings, two pairs away from becoming a league of a Seraph without boosting..._

 _Please go to the bottom of ch4 and 6, I've edited Gabriel's and Sariel's description and added something. There's a lot of new "stuff." I think it's pretty cool._

 _I'm going to go work my other stories... so, uh...  
'Till next update, ne?_

" _Have a Nice Day."  
-Vorpal_

 _[Words: 3,143]_


	9. Reuniting with Change: III

|:[Reuniting With Change: III]:|

* * *

\- :|: - Early Noon : Issei - :|: - Conquer x Iridescent - :|: -

"Huh?" was Issei smart answer before Xenovia kicked off the ground.

Issei quickly forced Ascalon out of his domain, as if it were by the flick of his wrist.

[ **Blade!** ]

The blade was upside-down as it materialized out of the glowing emerald gem that disappeared into the back of his hand. Swiftly, Issei turned to grab his trusted sword in the reverse position. Using the flat side of the famous sword, Issei parried the offensive _push_.

"HHHUAH!" Xenovia drove the sword down, as if to break it.

*— **Kkkach!** *

...It was weaker than Issei originally expected it was. He wasn't sure if she was holding back _or_... His eyes narrowed, as she went towards him with a roundhouse kick. Perhaps, she wasn't only good at wielding swords, but also brawling.

Quickly, yet hesitantly, Issei chose whether or not he should use the [Boosted Gear]. He glanced back to Irina, who wasn't paying attention, to finalize his answer. It wasn't worth it, he decided. Not even Irina knew of it yet.

Xenovia came to attack him again, jumping into the air to gain more power into her long slash. "I'm not going to hold back any more!" Her sword matched her fury, sporting a new harsher glow.

Issei parried the blow with a slight tap, trying not to hurt her as he felt disturbed by her... slowness and her rather weak blows. _This... is too easy..._ Even without the [Boosted Gear] or his angelic powers to empower him, Xenovia was... simply much too easy to read, block, attack, and simply, to _defeat_. If he were honest, he was sure that Irina was faster than she was.

It almost made him scared of how much stronger he was than the purely human prodigy before him. He didn't want to hurt her, he fought only to fight the baddies because he was a hero! But, it never occurred to him that he fought Irina, until now. He glanced to her again, did... did he hurt her?

— ** _No_**! Fiercely, he shook his head. He did not—would not—could not— _ever_! Moreover, he made sure to scan her. She was fine, exempting the minor bruises from accepting Xenovia's spar.

However, why was Irina, perhaps... angry with him? Also, after watching Xenovia, he couldn't help but wonder why did Xenovia also look so mad?

Xenovia was confused, much more so than usual. She, a blade prodigy, was _losing_. Not that it wasn't a normal occurrence, due to her adopted Guardian's usual spars, but her opponent was one she has never heard of. One who was much more skilled than she was and yet! She has never heard of him. No word of such a person— _prodigy_. Well, of course it should've been expected as he did wield _that_ sword. However, she was _the_ Blade Prodigy, a swift natural (though only in holy sword compatibility). It frustrated her to no end. She has never lost, only in face of the greatest exorcist of all exorcists! When it came to swords, she was one of the top!

She trained for her whole life. Pain, sweat, tears. Everything! Up until recently, her growth had came to a massive halt. Durandal wasn't _bending_ to her will. She was so frustrated! She couldn't drive through as she always did. She had shot through the ranks of her sword school, the ranks of Vatican, and her life, without stop. She wasn't used to making decisions—she was fine with that. She wasn't used to teaming up, but she would drive through and deal with it as she has done for everything else. There was no need for technical, _unnecessary_ things if she had absolute power and _some_ time to focus that power.

But, why couldn't she do that anymore? She felt as if she couldn't become better anymore—an unmovable wall without cracks or faults stopping her, too tall to even think about _jumping_ over.

"Huah!" She roared as she pushed her body to limit, trying to at least to cause the boy to flinch. But, nonetheless, he would dodge and draw back, every time, almost as if he was afraid to block her attacks. However, upon seeing that he blocked her initiation attacks, she thought otherwise.

Again, he dodged! It was so _annoying_!

She charged her swing again, launching herself. As she move her muscles to swing, her holy blade sliced through the air with a holy aura. "Take this!" Like a crescent, the aura shot from the blade edge and towards Issei, who had yet again jumped back to dodge.

...It didn't even faze him. She simply watched as he used his sword to disperse the attack into the air, where the energy shimmered until it ultimately disappeared.

"..." He looked at her—with those eyes again! He wasn't taking the fight serious at all!

She glared, charging for an ultimate technique. "I-I'm not d-done, yet!" Summoning the most energy she could, she was going to _force_ it from her sword.

"Your attacks..." Xenovia paused, mid-swing, blinking at his sudden words. "they are not..." He paused, hesitantly. " _pure_."

"T-That's..." Xenovia seemingly stopped and dropped her blade, letting it sink into the dirt. _T-Those words..._ While not the the same as the eight-winged Angel's, it was pointing out what the Angel had also said. Seeing that, Issei dropped his blade and sealed it back into the [Boosted Gear]. In its place, there was dispersing mist.

"I know that!" Her voice held a hidden fury. She couldn't hold it back as she had finally snapped. Tears left her eyes as she shook her head in some foreign emotion, her short blue hair spilling everywhere. "I know that! I know!" But, what did he know?!

He didn't know she was afraid of becoming useless! If she wasn't good at being an exorcist, what was she good at?! She knew she was only good at that! She knew! Knew so bluntly! But did he know?! Of course not! So what if she was a prodigy? And, she wasn't getting any better, anymore! _Why?!_ People were going to catch up to her sooner or later, and leave her in the dust. She couldn't have that, she was far too invested into becoming the best to do so. She couldn't afford for "pure" attacks when she couldn't afford to even slow down her pace!

However, her world was falling apart. She wasn't the same person as she used to be. She didn't know how to drive forward anymore without these... these _impossible_ emotions bothering her! She couldn't understand, and that frustrated her, no matter how much she hid it.

She fell to her knees, her palms to her eyes. "I know..." She knew she didn't want to cry—especially, in front of people she quite literally just met. However, she also knew she didn't want to lose her relevance. She only knew how to fight. Not how to deal with thoughts and emotions she wasn't supposed to have. "I know..."

Issei bit lip, wondering if he was the cause to... Xenovia's sadness. He glanced back to Irina, who had turned away, feeling guilty at watching the spectacle, though she was also having similar thoughts. What exactly had he done?

Steeling himself, he slowly approached the sobbing girl on her knees.

"But, I don't know..." She repeated, finish each within her mind. "I don't know..." She didn't know how to deal with emotions, being useless, slow down, unable to change—overcome anymore.

He stopped before her, and dropped to his knees. Xenovia didn't notice him. Quickly, he racked his brain for something Gabriel would do. What would she do if he were sad—crying? ... _She would... most definitely..._

He took his arms to surround the girl. She stiffened at his touch, but did nothing about it. He pulled her close, pulling them both onto their knees. Xenovia's arms were together in between them, shaking as her hands moved to somehow stop her tears.

"I won't..." He started to whisper into her ear, "act like I know." He noticed she began quieting. "But, know, it's okay to cry. It shows you're human." That's what Gabriel taught him after all. "You may not understand everything, all the time, but that's what the people around you are for—whether they be family, friends, or comrades." Micheal thankfully taught him that.

"You're not alone. There's no hurry, maybe a change of pacing but there's no need to rush." His mother had told him that when he wanted to make friends. He felt a bit surprised that he remembered it.

"I'm..."

" _ **Ahem**_." A sudden throat-clearing surprised the three of them. A sister, who looked to be in her late 20's, stood at the room's entrance. Her hair was hidden by her black dressing but her figure was rather pronounce and akin to an northern European actress. However, what stood out was her piercing—almost demonic—blue eyes that shined even in the shade of her hood and her small smile.

She nodded, in acknowledgement, to the brown-haired boy who she has never seen, and Irina, who's eyes widen with respect and a small sense of fear. However, Xenovia stiffened, rigid as a rock, and refused to look towards the person.

"Xenovia." The woman said as she began making her way toward the three.

At the sound of her name, Xenovia reluctantly turned to speak. "Y-Yes?"

"What are you doing?" the woman asked simply, not one sign of her inner thoughts.

Quickly—faster than her own strikes—she jumped from Issei and fiddled with her blue sword. "N-Nothing! Just—Nothing, ehehehe..." Even Issei and Irina was surprised at her quick change in demeanor.

The woman crossed her arms, one of her brows twitching but other than that, she was perfectly still and flat. "Do you remember what I asked of you?"

Xenovia blinked at the question but after a moment, her eyes and expression gained a sense of pride as if she remembered. "Yes, ma'am!" However, just after answering, she knew she had just dug her own grave. She wasn't sure if shattering pride had a tangible noise but she hear something crack within her.

The unnamed woman narrowed her eyes. "Then tell me: _what_ was it?"

"Urk!" Her hand twitched, letting the blade's handle slip from her grasp. "I-It was not t-to, uh, um..." Pleading for mercy with her eyes, she looked towards the suddenly menacing woman, who responded with her eyes, which, in short, said get on with it or _something_ will happen. "-T-To not start any fights."

"That's right." She huffed, in annoyance, then sternly continued, "I'll let you off for this _one_ time." She calmly and gracefully turned to the two other persons of the room. "Ah, I still haven't introduced myself." She did a soft bow. "My name is Griselda Quarta. I will be supervising this group. I hope to get along with you, Irina," and she stopped at the boy, "And, may I ask who you are?"

Issei was pretty sure, she was powerful—to even instill fear into the reckless girl, Xenovia, along with all those rumors in Heaven—as a simple human. Knowing that, he had to draw in his confidence before speaking, still unused to new people, "H-Hyoudou Issei, wielder of a _true_ holy weapon! Nice to meet you, S-Sister Griselda. I'll only be here for a few days, but I got permission from Touji Shidou to attend with Irina."

"Hoh?" She racked her mind for the numerous active true holy swords of the Church ...Actually, after she thought about it, there wasn't that many: 4 pieces of **Excalibur** , **Durandal** by Xenovia, **Heuteclere** within a certain Shidou hands, **Ascalon** which was said to be in action, and **Joyeuse**. Recently, **Caliburn** went missing; it was probably in the also missing Pendragons' hands. Eight swords in total... Still pondering on which sword he retained, she greeted him and Irina. "May I ask which sword?"

"I-" Issei stopped, unsure if he could answered. However, he already has revealed **Ascalon** to Xenovia and Irina already. So, he internally sighed, hoping if Gabriel would forgive his mistake (he was too excited) before he said, "I hold **Ascalon** , the "Dragon Slayer"."

...He would've summoned the sword but he saw the woman's eyes narrow slightly. She probably had knowledge on [Sacred Gears] as she was one of the highest ranking exorcists. Whether she knew in-depth about his [Boosted Gear], he didn't actually know, but he could bet that she did know it's appearance and mundane abilities, as such with the other twelve game-changing, Longinus-class [Sacred Gears]. He couldn't he reveal it, not even to Irina. Whenever he summons upon the sword, the gem or the entire gantlet of the [Boosted Gear] would appear for the briefest of moments. He couldn't doubt the piecing eyes of the highly spoken exorcist, even among Angels—even Micheal and that said a lot—wouldn't be able to see it.

"Hmm..." She thought to herself, turning towards Xenovia again. "So, what do you think about your new partner, Irina Shidou?" Her pacing began slowing. However, Issei's eyes narrowed, seeing a familiar handle-like figure outline in her robe as she moved.

Flustered at the woman's presence, the girl fearfully answered. "S-She is... adequate and faster than I am. She, uh, lacks p-power—"

Issei snapped.

His arm flexed and his legs moved.

"...What _are_ you doing?" Issei repeated Griselda's words right back at her. It almost came off as an angry growl.

Issei's eyes narrowed, as he glared at the woman. _She dare to hurt Irina?!_ In his outstretched hand, which he could barely control in his almost blinding _fury_ , the hidden blade from underneath the older Sister's robe was pointed towards Irina.

 _...J-Just who is this person?!_ Griselda never intended to harm the girl, perhaps, frighten the girl but she had no thoughts at all to even touch the girl. She was moving at speeds far more superior than Xenovia's or Irina's. However, to intercept her high-speed, light-empowered sword, stopping it completely in its path, simply with his palm... _just what madness is t-this c-child?!_ There was none she knew of that was of this kind of strength. While it wasn't at her full speed, she could tell Issei could move faster than he showed just then, as his breathing was perfectly normal.

She tugged at her blade ...It didn't budge. She pulled harder. Issei refused to let go of the sword. And gripping as he was, he didn't show any signs of bleeding, pain, or discomfort, besides his anger.

She sighed, trying to gather what respect she had left. "I wasn't going to hurt her, only test her, I promise." She let the blade go and let her rob fall. She wore the standard female exorcist clothing with standard equipment. However, her person also carried two pair of quivers at both sides of her waist and mounted atop her wrists were mini cross bows. She shrugged, shooting a glance to Xenovia, admitting something, "I was going to train her the same way I do to Xenovia. I'm often described as a scary and merciless monster because the way I teach."

"Issei," Irina's left hand hesitatingly reached out to Issei. "I'm f-fine, really." _...I should've been expecting it!_ Irina reprimanded herself. She brushed herself off, and took the sword from Issei's hand, then deactivated it. _But... Issei looked kinda, c-cool there..._ "It's true what she said —I-I mean, it's n-not that you're s-scary, Sister Griselda!" Her eyes met those eyes everyone feared, "Err..." Irina looked down, deciding that it was better to leave it at that.

Griselda raised a brow when she saw how... controlled Issei acted with Irina. _This really something else..._ She push her thoughts away, and clapped her hands. "It's all fine, I don't mind, really."

Xenovia moved closer to the group and addressed her guardian, "Sister Griselda, you said something about a m-mission this morning." Her words grabbed Issei's and Irina's attention, instantly.

"A-Already?" Irina, still pondering over her worth, wasn't sure if she was ready. She looked to Issei. He was... _born_ ready. He looked so... cool holding his own against Xenovia and stopping her new mentor's feint attack. She caught his face and his concerned orbs met hers.

...She looked away, reluctantly. Her sight landed on Xenovia, the prodigy and, despite her being the same age, already had much experience under Griselda.

Who was she, to try to fit in the group?

Was she only allowed to wield a fragment of Excalibur because of her father's ranking? Because Irina had to be blessed a few years ago, in order to even touch a "true" holy sword—unlike a certain bluenette, epitome of sword compatibility.

She shook her head, pushing her thoughts away. She wasn't supposed to think that way. She was supposed to be cheerful! And a hero—who always saves the day and selfless, like an Angel!

"W-Well, Sister Griselda, do y-you think we're ready?" ... _Am I ready?_

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _I realized that Issei was already an angel and didn't actually needed to be [Brave Saint] in order to join Gabriel in this story... A HUGE mistake on my part... Meh, doesn't really change what I'll do... +Unless! (Get it "un-less" and it's a plus sign... nah, u know wat, nvm) U wanna c an Angel!King!Issei? lol._

 _I didn't want Issei to destroy Xenovia, as you read. But, I wanted Xenovia knocked down a few notches and with a little less pride. It may seem a bit "much" with the tears, but I was too lazy to think of something else. ...I'm just like that._

 _And, over-protective Issei, no?_

 _As for Griselda, I don't see any real reason for her to join the harem, and I think the harem's size was already enough... But, if anyone can give me a good reason, I may put her in. Does her age really matter when I have Gabriel in it also? That's up to you..._

 _Short story short for such a late update and a short chapter: Flashdrives (Gah! My 70Gb and "hard" work!) are unreliable, I was lazy and this was completely written on my phone after I lost the original._

 _Bigger chapter next time, I promise! Oh, and like the new picture?_

 _'Til next time, ne?_

 _Have a Nice Day!_

 _[Words: 3,206_ _]_


	10. Reuniting with Change: IV

|:[Reuniting With Change: IV]:|

* * *

\- :|: - Late Noon : Irina - :|: - Reconcile x Inclusion - :|: -

"Irina, is something the matter?" Issei delicately inquired, as they followed behind Xenovia and Sister Griselda, towards their mission, _whatever_ that meant.

 _...Issei-kun..._ The said girl glanced away, unable to find it within herself to look at Issei. Her _unnecessary_ emotions were worrying Issei. She knew that... but, seeing her childhood friend, she couldn't help but feel... _whatever_ emotions! She didn't blame him, and it wasn't solely because he was an angel. If anything, it made Issei all the more pure.

"...Issei-kun," she started softly, "am I weak?"

The question caused Issei to frown slightly, before he raked his mind for an answer. "Honestly, Irina, everyone starts out weak. Compared to me, you're weak. Compared to Xenovia, you're weak."

Irina felt her eyes water at his words. "T-Then I—"

"But, Irina, compared to other humans—from what I've seen, at least—especially at our age, you're pretty strong." Issei smiled brightly. "Surely, if you always look at what's important, you'll get strong. I know it's not Xenovia's strength you need, it's not my powers either. Irina just needs to be _Iri-chan_ in order to become strong." Those words to Issei felt right, and came directly from his heart. He just hoped it reached Irina's conflicted heart. "I certainly believe that with _faith_!"

"Yes..." She nodded to herself, reaching some sort of conclusion, " _Yes_ , thank you, _Issei_." Her troubled tears fell, however, they didn't fall because of conflicting thoughts but rather because of her joy. "Then," her smile positively provoked Issei's _radiance_ , as she wiped at her tears from her beautiful face, "Issei-kun will you always be _Ise_?"

Issei's smile grew, "Yep! Always! Pinky-swear—for old time's sake?"

"Un!" Irina nodded, encouragingly, "For old time's sake."

With that, their pinky's interlocked, inadvertently bringing the two of them closer in order to show their determination. And thus, divine amethyst orbs met it's brilliant maple-brown counterpart.

"Issei..."

"Irina..."

"—See, Xenovia, this is the type of bond one must have with close comrades." Griselda's voice pierced through the lovey-dovey atmosphere between Issei and Irina, like an epic holy sword to a sinister devil. "Then, one can grow stronger."

Xenovia, her expression completely serious, nodded, studying the two of them with a hand upon her chin. "This more difficult than I thought!" She exclaimed in a deadpanned tone.

It went without saying that Issei and Irina had separated with blushing faces, although closer than ever before.

...

The four exorcists stood around a map, their focus on an area encircled in red. Griselda pointed to one section of the enclosed area, the darker section. "Young Irina will come with me, and," the older Sister shifted her slender finger to an lighter area, "Young Xenovia with go with... Young Issei over by the recent fire and the other ruins nearby. Does that sound fine?"

The three of them nodded, but Issei's was slower than the others.

Hearing the pair up, Issei felt something within himself wanting to be paired up with Irina. It was a selfish wish he knew. Yet, it didn't help that fact. Especially more so that he felt his left arm tingling, causing him to grab it, tensing a little. However, Irina had felt his gaze.

' _I'll be fine_.' She mouthed, a bright and adorable smile etched across her expression. One that didn't match a normal exorcist. Nonetheless, she had gotten back her drive!

Issei simply nodded, gripping his arm a bit looser. For now, he would trust Griselda. Besides if he worried too much, Irina would probably get mad (with a cute pouty face! For sure! But, he didn't want Irina to be mad it him!) because she couldn't and wouldn't get stronger, like she wanted to, if he doted on her too much! _Waah!_ He realized he couldn't be her shining knight in armor! Or her guardian angel! His face twisted in despair as he slumped forward. _Strong-willed women are... "hard."_

Unnoticing to Issei's dejected atmosphere, the four of them parted in pairs.

"Hyoudou, is something the... matter?" She was unfamiliar to his way of walking—slumping forward, arms hung listlessly, and dragging one's feet. Was it perhaps a secret technique to be unnoticed by evil! Or was it a technique to sense evil! Or...

"No... _nothing_ , nothing at all..." _Irinaaaa!_

 **Their mission** : Investigate the supernatural's unnaturally high activity in the area, the mysterious disappearance/deaths of various exorcists/holy men and protect the people in the area.

...

Spiriting at high speeds, Xenovia trailed behind Issei. She wasn't sure of his motive of diverging from the path but he had muttered something about blood.

 _What with his senses? I... don't smell anything!_

Suddenly he came to a stop, "...A-Are you okay?!" Issei called out seeing a bloodied exorcist, a tree branch through the side of his chest, struggling to live. Behind him, Xenovia's eyes narrowed, paying close attention to the shadows around... slumping forward in the same position as Issei had once taken ...She wasn't sure what the stance was for, but it seemed that it was rather good for analyzing! The positioning was simply amazing!

The exorcist's eyes glittered with hope as he tried to communicate. "Grraah, gurah!"

Issei's eyes narrowed, a shadow shifting in the shade of the trees. " _Watch over there by the trees_ ," he whispered to warn his blue-haired companion. The blue-haired girl nodded, however, instead of simply watching, she strolled up the spot, readying her unrevealed sword by holding it as laid against her back. "Xenovia! What are you doing! We should be helping this injured man!"

 _But why? ...I'm only good at fighting, and with a fatal wound like his... he's..._ She didn't voice her thoughts, but her face steeled with fierce determination. She would take revenge. "Come out Devil—!"

A young blond girl rolled out the brushes, surprising Xenovia into instantly drawing her sword.

"Woah-Woah! Hold up!" Issei jumped in front of the blade, stopping it with his left hand, and protecting the young girl who looked to be around their age.

"Uuu~ I heard noises and I was—Oh no! Look at that man!" Without hesitation, the blond girl quickly but clumsily ran to the pierced man.

...With the help of Issei, the girl got the man down and placed her hands together in a prayer. A position a devil can't take without getting hurt. However, what mostly persuaded Xenovia that the girl before wasn't one of evil was the fact that there was a healing green light released from her hands and prayers.

Even Issei was shocked at the rate the man was healing.

"T... The Holy Maiden." Xenovia kneeled behind the the girl, her hands in the same stance, in order to strengthen the "Holy Maiden's" prayer. _We... I should've helped the man first!_ She was beginning to acknowledge her head-headedness and her narrow mind. _Did Issei, perhaps, have some way to help him?_

After long moments, the blond girl fell back into Issei's quick arms, exhausted but satisfied as the man was healed enough that he wasn't in mortal danger. "T-Thank you, Mister Exorcist." She blushed inwardly, unused to being so close to the opposite sex around her age.

"N-No, it's really all fine." Issei felt his heart thump and his left arm throb once more. He didn't realize it, but the girl had a great affinity with the draconic. "Instead, I should be thanking you for healing a fellow exorcist." He bowed, impulsively. "Thank you for your kindness." For all his knowledge he had gather over time, Issei doubted he would be able to heal the person even if he used his powers. He frankly wasn't a person for anything other than overwhelming offensive abilities but he still could try to latent the death! —Simply, it was amazing that that nun could do it, almost, just like— _that_.

* * *

 **Vorpal** : ... _It's been a while, hasn't it?  
_ _I'll be honest: I've lost a lot of my motivation for this story_ — _Why? Not really too sure myself either_ _...This chapter, however, was supposed to be finished quite a long time ago... honestly... I just never got around to finishing this... along with a few other things... Sorry if you don't like the shortness, it was either that or wait longer._

 _However next chapter will be a special chapter, so please look forward to the, er... untimely update._

 _Is Irina OOC: I believe Irina is an easily "swayed" (whether in a "good" or "bad" sense) but a very optimistic and lively person. But there is definitely some OOC-ness so please bare with it for now. They are only in their middle school/junior high ages. By the time I get to canon (after some character growth), Irina and everyone else will be more or less the same... I just don't want too many complaints, haha..._

 _...Does anyone have any suggestions for some manga/LNs/anime to read/watch? I've awfully bored nowadays..._

Other than that, please have a nice day.

* * *

[Words: 1,574]

RC


End file.
